


A Dance With Chaos

by Luthian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat being a shit, Lighthearted, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, fun times, not sure where im going with this, other characters make plenty of appearances, symmetra being done with said shit, tags and rating will be updated as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthian/pseuds/Luthian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find trust in places you least expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so! This is going to be my first fic in a loooong long time, so bear with me as I work out the kinks and clear out the rust to my writing. This will hopefully be a multi-chapter thing, so it’s going to start off slow and will pick up a bit as we go and as I get more comfortable to be writing again. I honestly I have no idea where I’m going with this story _but i love them._

"Satya Vaswani"

her voice was calm as she recited her name to the door's audio security lock. The locks released with a small 'click' as the door slid to the side, allowing Symmetra to step into her room. The moonlight from her window cast a soft glow across her quarters as she walked over to her nightstand beside her bed. Flicking on the small lamp that sat on top of it, she reached out and opened the small drawer at its front. A couple small books, moisterizers, tissues, various other small things she gently moved around with her metal hand. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed the drawer and folded her arms across her chest.

"Most unusual." She said quietly to herself, her brow furrowing slightly. "it could not have just disappeared on it's own."

There was a last minute mission she had been scheduled to take part of that was beginning in just under 1 hour, and she had been searching for her com link for the better part of the night. She had looked all over the Overwatch facilities, any place she may have left it after a previous mission earlier that morning. Tapping her foot lightly in thought for a few moments, her eyes briefly scanned her room before flipping the light back off. Becomming increasingly worried, Symmetra turned and made for the door to once again do a quick sweep of the building.

 _Perhaps I had misplaced it in the workshop._

Losing something was very unlike her. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had lost something, if ever.

To her relief, the workshop was empty at this time. The others are probably sleeping or preparing for the mission, much like she should be doing if not for this unfortunate circumstance. Striding over to her desk to the far left of the room, she could already tell it wasn't there either. With a huff, she rested her palms on the top of the desk and stared down at it's surface.

"Where on Earth could it ha-"

"SATYA!"

The door of the worshop practically banged open as the familiar figure of Tracer zipped into the room. If she were to ever have a heart attack, now was probably it.  
Symmetra jumped out of her skin and whipped around to face the English girl, who was now bouncing lightly on her feet as she spoke.

"There you are! Sorry to startle you love, but the rest of the team is waiting for you down in the hanger. Gotta load up the plane 'n all that."

Symmetra nodded, still catching her breath, "Of course, my apologies. I shall be there shortly."

With a smile, Tracer blinked back out of the workshop. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Symmetra placed a hand over her forehead. Now she has run out of time, and had to inform Winston that she had lost the small piece of equipment.

The Hangar was a short walk away, and Symmetra took a deep breath as she strode across the large room towards the rest of the group who would be joining her on the mission. Mei, Zarya, Mercy and....The Junkers. She scrunched her face slightly and turned her gaze away from them, afraid that even looking at the two would somehow get dirt on her clothes.

Winston came around from the front of their designated aircraft after exchanging a few laughs with Tracer. "Alright everybody, it looks like you're all here. Let's gather up in a few minutes and go over the briefing before you all get settled." He smiled warmly at them, and Symmetra thought she better bring the issue up now before it was too late and she was off on a mission with no way of communicationg with the rest of her team.

"Excuse me, Winston," The rest of the crew turned back to whatever they were doing as she approached him. "I have a bit of an problem."

The gorilla blinked and adjusted his glasses. "Problem? What's wrong Symmetra?"

_This is so embarrasing..._

"I am quite sorry to admit this..." 

She saw something glint at the corner of her vision. 

"..But I seem to have.."

_There's that glint again._

"...lost..."

_What on Earth IS that?_

Here eyes drifted from Winston over to this mysterious shining object that kept distracting her thought process. She blinked when she saw that the source of it was something that Junkrat was tossing up and down in his hand, all while giving her his usual toothy grin. Her eyes narrowed when she focused on the object more clearly. 

Her com link.

" _What?_ " She said outloud, a hint of frustration touching her voice as she turned fully towards the Junker and briskly walked over to him. Winston watched her stalk away, confusion etched onto his face as he cast a glance over to Tracer, who just shrugged in return.

"G'day Sym!"

There seemed a bit of smugness to his tone as she approached. Her brow furrowed.

"Symmetra." She corrected, folding her arms and raising her chin slightly. "where did you get that?"

"Wot? Oh, this?" Junkrat snickered as he held the small device out to the side, giving it a little wiggle. "Found it! Was sittin' out on the common room table all by its lonesome. Looked like it was somethin' of yours, seein' how fancy 'n shiny it is. Fixin' to give it back to ya, but you went an' disappeared the rest of the day." He finished as he tossed the item over to her. "Cheers!"

Her heart jumped lightly with the fear of her equipment hitting the ground and shattering. She quickly reached out and snatched it out of the air. 

"I was _looking_ for it." With a huff, she looked it over. A few smudges from Junkrat's sooty hands were along its edges. It would have to be cleaned before she equipped it. Along with her hands. But she was, in fact, relieved to have it back in her possession. Raising her gaze back up to the filthy figure in front of her, she straightned her posture, her face void of expression.

"Well in any case, I hope you are prepared for the mission. It should be almost time for our briefing." Symmetra turned on her heel and strode back towards Winston and the others.

"Oi, you're welcome!" Junkrat called after her as he clicked his tongue and turned his head to Roadhog, who was standing silently several feet away. The smaller Junker gave a gesture that said, 'can you believe that sheila?' before giggling and following her steps, making his way over to the rest of the group with Roadhog following behind.

 

The briefing was...well...brief.

Symmetra was carefully holding onto her com link in her hands while Winston spoke to them. She didn't want to risk getting any more dirt on her hands before she could clean everything. If she remembered, the team would bring along some towels of some kind on every trip in the supply crate. She made a mental note as she gazed at the item in her hands to take a look once the briefing was over.

Junkrat eyed her from where he was standing, a brow raised. It didn't look like she was remotely paying attention to what the gorilla was saying. Not that he ever did, but Symmetra was one who seemed to always make sure to get every detail. To nit-pick and follow a 'strict plan' or whatever. Was her little toy that interesting?

It was usually pretty fun to get under her skin and, well, he was getting bored.

"Psst."

Symmetra's concentration on her hands broke at the sudden sound to her left. Setting her jaw, she knew who it was and chose to ignore him.

"Pssst. Oi, Sym."

Junkrat was only barely whispering, and she was not about to humor his disgusting self. She just raised her head forward, giving her attention back to WInston.

Mumbling some incoherant, heavily Australian accented words, the Junker leaned over a little. As if the few inches of closer proximity would get her look over.

"Hey, Sy- oof!"

Roadhog had given him a good nudge to the ribs with his elbow. His way of telling him to knock it off. Junkrat scoffed and shot a disgruntled look up at the larger man before glancing back over to Symmetra. She was still focusing on Winston, unfazed. Alright fine, he'll just wait.

Once Winston was done talking and dismissed them to finish preparing, Symmetra immediately made her way over to the plane and went inside. Her heels clicked lightly on the metal interior as she looked around for the communal supplies. She found it tucked beside the medical kit and opened it, leaning down slightly to get a better look at its contents. After some rummaging, she found herself a small towel and pulled it out. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips in satisfaction as she carefully wiped away the dirt on her hands and com link. Placing it over her ear, she exited the aircraft to retrieve the rest of her things needed.

The group had gotten together all of their things and packed up the remainder of the supplies and equipment, and had started to get settled in their seats. As Tracer sat up in the pilot's seat preparing to take off, Zarya and Mei were sitting next to each other. Mei listening to what sounded like a story of a time Zarya had wrestled a bear. The two Junkers plopped down, Roadhog sitting silently as usual, with Junkrat talking animatedly about who knows what. Mercy sat nearby, the wings on her Valkyrie suit gently folded behind her back as she looked over some paperwork. Symmetra sat mostly away from the others, preferring her time during these flights with her own thoughts. Her eyes glancing back to the others every now and then to observe or listen idly to their chatter. Every once in a while she could swear she caught the younger Junker looking her way, or feel his gaze on her. Her hands nervously gripped the fabric of her uniform that lay on top of her thighs.

She took a breath and closed her eyes. It was late, and the flight was long, maybe it would be better if she just slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to poke me on the tumblr! http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I still don’t know where I’m going with this but now that I’ve started I _cannot be stopped._

The mission lasted all night and was uneventful to say the least. They were supposed to escort some 'confidential informational items' back to their base, but it seemed the plan would fall through.

  
The group quietly stood around after landing, or at least as quietly as one would expect with the two Junkers in company. Junkrat was constantly trying to entertain himself, but when he decided to juggle a few of his small bombs, Mercy glided over and politely asked him to stop. Didn't want any to 'accidentally' go off in the middle of the night. So he resorted to pestering the rest of the group. Symmetra watched him for a brief period as he went poking at Mercy's wings before she brought up her metal gauntlet and began weaving some hard light. It took a few moments, but to her dismay this obviously grabbed his attention, and he made his way over to her with his lopsided gait.

  
"Whatcha makin' there Sym?"

  
"If we are to be waiting here for the entire night,' mentally rolling her eyes at his lack of using her call name properly, she made a point of not looking in his direction as she focused on the project at hand "then I would prefer to be comfortable."

  
In one swift motion, she tossed the small ball of light to the ground behind as she bent her knees and leaned back. The ball hit the ground, and with a small burst of fragmented light, expanded into a sleek chair the moment her body came into contact with it. It's round seat connected to one slim leg that emitted a soft blue glow, ending in a small base at the ground. It's elegant design was very fitting to its creator. Crossing a leg over the other, she folded her hands neatly in her lap and cast a look at the Junker who was still watching her.

  
"Did you need something?"

  
He stared at her for a few more moments, eyes wide with excitement as his grin crept back to his face.

  
"Well that's a new one!" He said as he plopped down on the ground, inspecting the smooth surface of the chair and giving it a few taps with his metal finger. "What else can ya make?"

  
She swatted his hand away, it's close proximity to her person was not something she needed. "I can make many things besides just turrets and teleporters, Jamison"

  
"Can ya make me one of these thingos too?"

  
Symmetra glanced down at him, her pride in her work showing through as a small smile formed on her features. She would always jump at the opportunity to show off her skills and the possibilities of what hard light can do.

"Of course."

  
Junkrat scooted a little closer as she brought her hands up to begin weaving again. He always did that, whether they were in the workshop or out on a mission. Whenever she would construct something with her gauntlet, he would stop whatever he was doing and watch. Usually come closer to try and get a better look as she crafted objects out of the air. Having such a focused audience was rather distracting at first, but she has gotten used to it by now. Possibly even enjoyed the enthusiasm and interest he would show.

  
Before long, she tossed the ball of light to the ground in front of him and it quickly materialized into another chair just like hers. With a giggle, Junkrat popped back to his feet and bounced over to it.

"Lookie there! All spankin' new 'n shiny!"

  
He grabbed it, brought it over to where Symmetra was sitting, and put it down next to her. She watched him with his broad grin as he ungracefully sat down on it, causing it to rock back for a moment. He turned to her and looked her up and down quickly before attempting to mimic her position by crossing his prosthetic over his leg and resting his hands in his lap. He was looking rather proud of himself.

  
They looked at each other briefly and she couldn't help but smirk lightly. For some reason this situation amused her.

  
"Hey Roadie! Lookit what Sym made me!"

  
He called over to the mountain of a man and pointed down at his new seat. Roadhog slowly looked over and made a noise which may have been words, but to Symmetra sounded like something more akin to a grunt in response.

  
"Oi! What's that s'posed to mean?"

  
How Junkrat could ever understand what that man was saying was always a mystery to her. Though she may have imagined it, but she could swear she saw a light tinge of pink under all the dirt on his face after whatever the larger man said.

  
Another grunt.

  
"Oh stuff it!" Junkrat changed his position on the now wobbly chair as he gestured towards the other Junker, his long limbs throwing the narrow stool off balance. Symmetra could see where this was going. "You're jus' jealous because I got one and you did- whoop!" _Yep, there he goes_.

  
Junkrat landed unceremoniously with a soft thud as he tipped the chair and flopped backwards. Symmetra brought a hand to her mouth as a laugh threatened to escape. He was insufferable, absolutely filthy, and embodied everything she saw wrong with humanity. Yet for some reason his antics would sometimes manage to crack through her emotional shield. The raspy chuckle of Roadhog could be heard in the background as the wiry Junker rolled over on his side to face Symmetra, propping his head up on his good hand and quirking a brow.

  
"Did that on purpose." He said with a crooked grin while pointing a finger gun with his metal hand at her. An attempted smooth recovery as he waggled his eyebrows.  
The position he was laying in was somewhat... _suggestive_ considering it's Junkrat. Symmetra bristled at his expression and could feel her face heating up. When did she start holding her breath? _Time to move_.

  
She stood, no longer looking at the man on the ground. "It appears the group is moving, we should rejoin them."

  
That was a blatant lie, everyone was still milling about in the same location, but she needed to change scenery before strange thoughts started to brew in her mind.

  
They waited for a couple more hours, only to find there wasn't going to be any escorting and began packing up their things. An unfortunate waste of time it seemed. The sun was beginning the rise as the group headed back to the pickup zone where Tracer would be waiting with her aircraft. Everyone piled back inside, setting down their various weapons and equipment before retaking their seats from the flight earlier. As they took off, a familiar glint in the corner of her eye caught Symmetra's attention. Moving her gaze over carefully, she saw her chair tucked to the side next to where the two Junkers sat, it's smooth surface gently reflecting the morning light from a nearby window. Symmetra blinked.

  
_He's keeping it?_

  
With a confused thought, she glanced a look at Junkrat as he fiddled with his metal arm, not noticing her attention. She watched him for moment, thinking back to that sly grin looking up at her as he lay on the ground, the growing warmth in her face. _No, stop that_. Shaking her head, she idly ran a hand across her gauntlet as she looked down to the floor of the plane and let out a sigh.

  
_Do not think of such things. Especially not about him, of all people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the new emotes are fun...  
> Feel free to poke me on the tumblr! http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, just want to say a big thank you to everyone! Ya'll are so nice and it makes writing this so much fun!
> 
> I'm trying to get as many chapters out as fast as I can to get a bit more 'meat' to the story to start with before I can really hunker down and plot some stuff. Is it bad that I already have a few chapters way down the line typed up? Now I just gotta figure out how to get to them....
> 
> Anyways, sorry this one's a bit longer and a bit more of a filler and setup. It was going to be two separate chapters, but I couldn't get it to split good enough. Re-wrote it like 5 times trying to make it work before saying good enough orz. Writing again is hard.

Reaching the door to her room, Symmetra pushed the button to activate the voice recognition lock. She stated her name to once again open the door with its usual soft 'click.' Removing her headset, she moved over to her bed and set down the case that held her photon projector, glancing at the small clock on her nightstand.

  
8:34 AM. Trying to get any sleep at this time would be a disaster and completely throw off her entire schedule. She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes as there was a soft knock on the door. Symmetra turned from her bed and made her way over to the door, opening it slowly to reveal Mei.

  
The Chinese woman gave a smile. "Ah, Satya! A few of us were wondering if you would like to come get some breakfast with us?" She seemed unusually energetic after an all nighter mission.

  
Symmetra's tired brain thought it over for a moment. Did she want to be in a social situation? Honestly no, but if she were to keep to herself, she might not be able to keep awake for the remainder of the day. With a sigh and a small hint of a smile, she nodded.

  
"That sounds lovely."

  
========

  
The two met up with Mercy and Zarya, and their small group gathered in the kitchen.

  
Pharah was already up, being an early bird herself. She was standing over by a counter, currently finishing up making a pot of coffee. Her head turned to them as they walked over the tiled floor and smiled. "How was the mission?"

  
Mercy sighed, grabbing herself her favorite mug from the dish drying rack. White, with a small chubby penguin on the front with a small blue hat and matching scarf adorning its small body. "It fell through. Our agent that was to deliver us the items had to reschedule."

  
"They could not tell us this before we were standing around all night, it seems." Zarya added, an obvious annoyed tone in her voice.

  
Symmetra wandered over to the fridge and grabbed herself an orange. Mei had ducked into the fridge behind her and grabbed some eggs before shuffling over to the stove top and flicking it on.

  
"Ah. Well," Pharah collected a few more mugs from the cabinets, silently offering them to the rest of the group for some coffee, "at least we can all look forward to a few days of rest. Sounds like we will be having a dry spell of assignments this week."

  
Symmetra declined the offer and opted for some tea instead. The rest of them got some coffee as Pharah poured into their mugs. The caffeine would at least help in their efforts to last the rest of the day. Hopefully.

  
"A dry spell?" Mei started as she stirred around her eggs on the stove top. "It would be nice to have some time to relax!"

  
Mercy nodded. "I could certainly use some time to organize some paperwork."

  
"Paperwork?" Pharah turned to her, a brow raised slighty and a playful smirk on her face. "That's all you ever do."

  
"Oh! I Know!" Mei did a little jump and clapped her hands together. "We could have a little party!"

  
"Yes!" Zarya boomed as she pounded a fist on the island table in the center of the kitchen, "Parties good for morale! Bring us all together with drinks and games!"

  
"I suppose that could be fun," Mercy mused as she brought a hand to her chin. "We'll have to bring this up with Lucio and see if he could provide some music."

  
They all huddled together at the island table and bounced some ideas off of each other while Symmetra carefully cut her orange. Parties were certainly not her forte. She was content and preferred to just listening to the team's conversations, not being much of a social butterfly herself. Thankfully the other members of Overwatch know this and will generally respect it. Except for him. With his wild blond hair and....Golden eyes and....Bizarrely tall height... Symmetra's mind once again found that the lanky Junker had crawled his way into it. _How does he do that_?

  
She zoned out as the other's chatted on, staring into blank space and blocking out ther conversation. As if summoned by her thoughts, only a few more minutes had passed before they heard something. A soft rumble in the distance. Zarya's brows knitted together.

  
"You hear this?"

  
The others nodded and glanced around the room as the rumbling returned for a few moments before disappearing again.

  
"What is it?" Mercy asked as she poked her head out to take peek down a hall.

  
Various 'I don't knows' responded as another rumble sounded, this time louder and shaking the ground a little as it did so. Downing the rest of her coffee and practically slamming her mug down, Zarya headed for a door.

  
"I will find the source of this noise!"

  
"Oh! W-wait for me!" Mei chirped as she quickly set down her own mug and scampered behind the taller woman.

  
Pharah and Mercy shot a glace at each other as another sound shook the room. Symmetra rubbed her temple as the group figured out what it was. Explosives. _Of course it was_. Well that's one way to keep yourself occupied after an all nighter.

  
"Let's go find them before they do any damage." said Mercy as she and Pharah exited another door.

  
Symmetra was left to herself. She took a slow breath and disposed the remnants of her orange. She could hear Junkrat's voice muffled in the distance as another small explosive went off.

  
"Oi Roadie! Last one! Watch thi-...Oh waitwaitwai-....Oh shit! Make a run for it!"

  
Symmetra poked her head out of the door to see the two junkers stumbling around the corner, the maniacal laughter of Junkrat loud and clear as they clambered down the hall and passed the kitchen.

  
"GET BACK HERE YOU PUNKS!"

  
Not long after, Jack Morrison rounded the corner and came sprinting down the hall, pulse rifle in hand while still in his pajamas as he yelled various curses tailing the two Junkers.

  
Symmetra stood for a moment, her tired brain registering the situation. She was not going to get involved in this nonsense. She turned and made for the other door, but before she could get a foot out, Junkrat rounded back into the kitchen. He must have broke off the chase and doubled back.

  
"Oi, Sym!"

  
She froze and spun around.

  
"Did ya see that!" His gleeful expression was plastered all over his face. "How mad was he?"

   
She ignored his question. "What did you two do this time?"

  
"Psssssh," He waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "Jus' havin' a bit of fun after bein' bored spitless for hours on that dumb mission. Ol grumps was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Got 'imself a bit of a wake up call." His hands fidgeted as he let out a cackle.

  
Symmetra took a long breath before turning back to head for her room again. _Not getting involved_.

  
"Hey, where ya goin'?"

  
"To wash up. You would be wise to do the same."

  
Junkrat tilted his head to side as she strode out of the kitchen. His grin faltered slightly. _Is she mad? Did he say something?_ The sounds of Roadhog and Jack stomping through the halls perked him back up as his grin quickly found its way back to his face. He turned and left the kitchen to join back in the fun.

  
=========

  
The day dragged on, but finally the sun began to set. Symmetra collected some small blueprints that she had been mulling over in her room most of the day and went to drop them off at the workshop to work on in the morning. Her eyes focused on the polished floors as she traversed the hall. Every so often a dark smudge blemished the walkways, adorned with several large cracks. No doubt from the Junker's morning 'escapade.' She shook her head and stepped around the imperfections before she arrived at the doors to the workshop.

  
"Good evening there Satya." Came Torbjorn's voice as he looked over from the metal he was currently tinkering with.

  
She nodded in response as she moved to her own desk, setting down her blueprints. The sun's setting light was still cast into the room. Symmetra sighed to herself. _It's still rather early. Could get a little bit of work done at least._ Sitting herself down in her chair, she flicked on her desk lamp and looked through her things.

  
A couple of hours went by and the sun has been gone for some time. Her small lamp being the only source of light in the dark room. Torbjorn decided to call it a night and left the workshop, wishing Symmetra a good night.

  
"Sleep well Torbjorn."

  
He pushed through the door but stopped abruptly. "Woah there kid! Almost knocked you over with the door."

  
Symmetra glanced up from her work as she heard the familiar Australian accent respond with something undecipherable in the hall. She held back the urge to plant her forehead into her desk.

  
Junkrat meandered inside. "Oh, hey Sym."

  
She raised a brow. He seemed unusually calm. "Good evening Jamison."

  
He shuffled over to his own desk and sunk down into his chair. Though upon closer inspection, it was most certainly the same chair she had made him during the mission. She didn't understand why he was still using it, yet something about it gave her some pride.

  
Junkrat rested an elbow on his desk and ran his hand through his hair. Symmetra eyed him carefully. From what she could guess, he was exhausted. His eyes fought to stay open, his movements were slow, and he was being oddly quiet. Well in that case, she might actually be able to get a little bit more work done before turning in without distractions.

  
Pulling open one of her desk drawers, she reached inside and grabbed a prototype base for one of her teleporters she had weaved a few days prior for the purpose of experimenting and testing. It made a soft metal 'tink' sound as she gently put it down in front of her. Bringing to light a small screwdriver, she opened up one of the side panels to adjust some internal settings. After some minutes of prodding around inside, she closed the panel and set down the screwdriver. With a flick of her gauntlet at the wrist, the teleporter came to life. It unfolded its anchoring legs as its arching blue portal spread from the base and cast a light blue hue over the dark room, a soft hum emitting from it. Something about it was very calming. She smiled to herself.

  
Junkrat silently watched as her face lit up in blue from the activation. She focused on it for a few more moments before deactivating it and writing a few things down, its anchors folding up and light fading.

  
"Can ya move it?"

  
Symmetra almost jumped in her seat from the sudden sound, and looked up at Junkrat with a questioning look. He had unmoved from his position in his chair, elbow still in place on the desk as his good hand rested on the side of his head. Eyes slightly squinting in his tired state.

  
"Move what?

  
"Y'know," He lazily lifted his metal hand and pointed at her desk, "your teleporter thing."

  
She blinked at him a few times with a confused expression before glancing down at the small metal base in front of her, carefully grabbing it and holding it up. "Yes, of course?" She answered in a more questioning way as she was still a bit confused why he would ask such a rather stupid question. She _did_ blatantly pick it up and out of her drawer.

  
He shook his head and stood up. "Nah not like that. I mean when it's on and all bluey 'n stuff."

  
"I'm..." Turning her gaze back to the device, she thought for a moment. "...Not sure. Such a thing has not been needed to be done before."

  
"Well now's a good a time as any yeah?" Junkrat made his way over to her desk and leaned against it with his arms folded. "Never know when you're gonna get in a spot and need to high tail it outta there and take the thing with ya."

  
"That is a highly unlikely situation," She stated as she opened her drawer and placed the prototype back inside, "and its design would most likely not allow that to be possible."

  
"Right sure, sure....But you're curious 'bout it now aren't ya?" His smug grin was making its way back to his face.

  
"No. I'm curious as to why I am still here talking to you." Symmetra looked up at him and his....broad shoulders and....unusually _tall_ self as he stood in front of her desk, almost at full height. The only light source in the room between them casting contouring shadows across his muscles and sharp features. She awkwardly cleared her throat and changed her focus elsewhere, looking to busy her focus on literally anything else besides Junkrat. "You should get some sleep."

  
Junkrat clicked his tongue, pushing himself away from her desk. "You 'n Roadie both gotta get off my case." He turned back with a grin. "Buuuut! I'll humor ya this time and hit the sack. Gotta get up t'morrow 'n make some more bombs. Used most of the lot this mornin'." The giggle he let out was tired, but still had its usual hint of giddy madness as he made his way to the door.

  
"Good night, Jamison."

  
"G'night Sym." He wiggled his fingers at her in goodbye before leaving through the door.

  
She waited for a few moments as she listened the the uneven sound of his steps drifting away and flashed a glance back down to the drawer that held the prototype. She stared at it, her brows furrowed before she stood from her seat.

  
"Ridiculous."

  
She made it about halfway to the door before stopping. A slow breath. Glancing back over her shoulder, she turned around and strode back to her desk, her fingers curling into fists.

  
_But, what if...._

  
Gingerly, she leaned down and pulled the base back out of its drawer and gently set it back down on the top of her desk.

  
_Could it?_

  
She flicked her gauntlet, and the portal once again sprung to life. Its blue glow once again illuminating the room. She could not believe she was going to do this, something _Junkrat_ suggested trying. She slowly moved her hands to the sides of the base. The metal of her gauntlet clinking together on the base's surface as she slid the tips of her fingers beneath it. Taking in and holding a breath, she grasped it and delicately lifted it as if it were a full glass of water that she was trying to avoid spilling. She exhaled with caution.

  
Slowly, it rose a few short inches from the desk. Her eyes widened in amazement as her heart rate picked up. _Could it actually be moved?_

  
The blue light flickered. Symmetra gasped and froze with the sudden fear of the portal closing.

  
_No. It's possible. It can be moved._

  
Just as that thought finished, the light flickered and went out. Small particles of light burst from it as the base folded back up into itself. The way has been closed. Symmetra lowered her head and breathed, her curiosity defeated.

  
_No....It cannot..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also I should add these don't get beta'd, so if there's a glaring mistake I missed please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons I should not write at 3 in the morning; when my mental images are way more vivid than what I can translate to paper in that hour and I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Also I suppose would be a good time to add before I forget, this story will eventually be upgraded to mature rating. First and foremost for future chapters with violence, but also other....things...

Sleep did not find Symmetra easy the next couple of nights, the teleporter was still on her mind. Why did this bother her so much? It wasn't even a concept she had even considered that needed to be addressed. Sighing, she rolled out of bed. Today was going to be draining in itself, she didn't need this teleporter idea making it worse. It was the day scheduled for the Overwatch team party, and after Hana had given her the puppy dog eyes treatment, she caved and agreed to attend.

  
9:53AM.

  
_Oh no._

  
She slept in. The cursed teleporter keeping her thoughts up all night again. She rushed into the bathroom to do her morning routine. Lena was no doubt going to arrive at her door soon to walk with her to start setting up the party.

  
Thankfully she had enough time to prepare and was just finishing combing through her long hair when there was a knock at the door, a familiar chipper voice on the other side of it.

  
"Satya? You ready love?"

  
"Just one moment. You are welcome to come inside. I've set the lock to accept you."

  
"Alrighty!" Symmetra heard her turn on the audio recognition. "Lena Oxton!"

  
_Click_.

  
The door slid open and she beamed, stepping inside. "Excited for the party?"

  
"Excited isn't quite the word for it." Symmetra set down her comb and faced her, smoothing out her mid-thigh length royal blue skirt "Alright, I am ready."

  
The two made their way through the halls and arrived at the common room where several of the Overwatch members had already started getting things into place. Angela was standing up on chair to hang some colorful decorations, Mei was placing various plates and bowls of munch foods on a table along the back wall, Lucio was up on a little raised platform getting some of his DJ equipment sorted, Hana was just sitting on a beanbag chair playing a handheld game, and McCree was....Drinking the booze...

  
"Jesse stop that it's only noon." Angela scolded as she caught him taking a swig right out of the bottle.

  
He addressed her with a grin, his southern drawl more evident than ever. "Yeah, why else do you think I'm drinking?"

  
Angela blinked for a moment before looking at the closest clock. Oh right, it's actually  _noon_. She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. Torbjorn shuffled his way into the room carrying some extra seating, and Symmetra made herself busy by going over to help.

  
A few short hours ticked by before most of the other members had arrived and started milling about. There was a lot of energy in the room, everyone seemed pretty excited to have a day to just hang out with one another, drink, dance, and play some games.

  
Symmetra's eyes drifted over to the door as Junkrat wandered inside, hands in his pockets. He looked around the room for a moment before spotting her and gave a wave. She returned it as he grinned and click-stepped his way over. He was still only wearing his usual grungy shorts. _Does he even OWN a shirt_? Aside from that it seemed like he had actually made an effort to clean himself. The soot and grease that he was typically covered in was slim to none. A nice surprise she must say.

  
"Ey Sym! Here I didn't think parties were your thing."

  
"They aren't, really. I didn't think they were your thing either."

  
He shrugged. "Heh. Yeah well, I like drinkin' does that count?"

  
She smiled lightly. "You might want to get a drink before Jesse cleans out the bar."

  
Junkrat raised a brow and turned to where the drinks were. Lo, there was McCree, another bottle in hand and helping himself to another few gulps. "Oi!" Junkrat called over at him as he made his way over to snatch a drink before returning.

"Will Mako be joining us?" Symmetra asked as she took a sip from her wine.

  
Junkrat cracked open his bottle and shook his head. "Nah, he'd rather be to 'imself. I was gonna jus' hang with him for the night 'n keep 'im company, but I heard you were gonna be here. So figured I'd stop by for a bit."

  
She wasn't expecting that. Because she was going to be there? Was that really a reason? She brushed away the thought, feeling her face doing that thing it does and warming up. "Oh, that is a shame. Everyone looks to be having fun. He might have enjoyed being here."

  
He shrugged in response. "Dunno 'bout that, he's not a very talkative bloke."

  
"No, you certainly do enough talking for the both of you."

  
Junkrat quirked a brow and looked at her as a small smirk crept on her face. "Did Sym just _sass_ me?" He brought his hand to his head in theatrical shock. "Blimey I think she did! Who knew she got some bite to her?"

  
Symmetra's smile grew as he laughed. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad?

  
=======

  
"Ok Lucio I got another one for ya!" Hana poked at him as they sat on the beanbags chairs. "What's brown and sticky?"

  
Lucio gave her a ' _wtf'_  expression. "You serious?"

  
Hana's cheeks puffed out as she tried to contain her laughter. " _A STICK_."

  
"Pfffft! Get outta here dude!" Lucio laughed as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

  
"Lucio my friend!" Reinhardt's big voice carried across the room. "I wish to have a dance with the lovely Ana Amari! Could have us a song?"

  
Lucio gave a thumbs up. "I Got you!" He half danced, half walked his way back to his DJ station as the background music played before he switched out the audio for some salsa-esque tunes. "How's that big guy?"

  
"Wonderful!" All smiles, Reinhardt and Ana stepped to the middle of the room and strut their stuff. Lucio dimmed the lights a bit to add some 'mood.' They were surprisingly nimble on their feet, not something one would expect by just looking at them.

  
"Wooooo! Go mama Amari and papa lion!" Hana cheered as Lucio plopped it back into his beanbag next to her.

  
The rest of the team watched before a few pairs decided to go join the dancing. Fareeha, who no doubt held the same dance skills as her mother, lead Angela out to the floor to teach her some steps. McCree, most definitely drunk by now, seemed to be doing his best to try and get anyone to dance with him, and was currently trying to coax Hanzo out to the floor as Lena zipped over and pulled him away before the archer could magically pull his bow out of the air and snipe the poor cowboy.

  
Symmetra was sitting in a chair next to the beanbags that Lucio and Hana sat in and watched as almost everyone was on the floor, laughing and switching partners around as the music played.

  
"Why don't you go out there Satya?" Hana's voice popped up as she passed over her handheld game to Lucio for a turn.

  
Symmetra adjusted in her seat and turned her head towards her. "I am quite content observing."

  
"Awww c'mon! Everyone's having fun! Look! Jamie's over there with pops! Should give him something to do before pops knocks him out. HEY JAMIE!"

  
_Oh gods_. Symmetra sunk into her chair as Junkrat looked over at the sound of his name. He was indeed standing over by 'pops,' also known as Jack. Most likely antagonizing him judging by the deadpanned expression he was receiving from the old soldier. Hana waved for him to come over, which he did, much to Symmetra's increasing urge to stand up and run from the room.

  
The Junker stopped in front of the two on the beanbags. "Yeah?"

  
Hana accusingly pointed over to Symmetra, who was currently doing her best to keep her composure and not internally scream at Hana. "Satya needs a dance partner!" Nope, she's internally screaming now.

  
That damned sly grin of his spread across his face as he looked over at her. "She does eh?" He sauntered over the short distance to stand up straight in front her, his metal hand extended out. "Might I have a dance, Sym?"

  
She took the biggest, most calming breath she could muster. She could handle this. What harm could a short dance do? She was certain he probably didn't know what he was doing anyway.

  
Slowly, she extended her hand to meet his. _At least he is somewhat clean_. "I suppose, since you asked so kindly."

  
His fingers curled around her grasp and pulled her out of her chair, still wearing his smirk and leading her out to where the others were.

  
"Go get 'em guys!" Hana called out to them with her devious smile.

  
As they reached the small crowd, they stopped and turned towards each other, hands still holding. Junkrat slid his good hand around her waist as she reached up and placed her gauntlet on his shoulder, raising her chin slightly. _No big deal, she could do this._ He pulled her a bit closer before leading them off, and Symmetra was sure that temperature in the room was raised. _Oh no, maybe she can't do this_.

  
There were a few stumbles here and there, but she was actually surprised to find that Junkrat might actually kind of know what he's doing. He was able to keep them in flow with the music, eventually getting the hang of the salsa-y style everyone else was sporting around them. She couldn't believe she was going to admit this, but she was _enjoying_ it.

  
Junkrat honestly didn't have much of a clue what he was doing, but he was a fast learner. He watched the others from the corner of his eyes and mimicked what he saw for the first few steps before he got it. Soon enough, he was able to twirl Sym out and back in without missing a beat. The smile he was graced with made it worth the effort as she draped her gauntlet farther across his shoulders, bringing them closer to together. Chest to chest, her hips were working up something fierce across the dance floor, as a few of the other pairs stopped to watch.

Their feet swiftly glided across the smooth surface of the floor, and Junkrat could feel her heart beat through his chest before they parted briefly. Sym's fluid hip movements and visible thighs entrancing his gaze. Now it was his own heart rate he could feel as he was suddenly seeing Sym in a different light.

_Ah shit, what are ya doin' to me Shiela...._

Placing his hand on her back to guide her through more rapid twists and turns, the fabric of her skirt flared out around her, creating a memorizing display. The entire room stopped what they were doing to watch now. They cheered them on as Junkrat spun her out one last time, her elegantly long hair spiraling out before bringing her back in for a dramatic dip.

  
It was then during the applause that Symmetra was very aware of the situation, and _very_ aware of how close they were, their faces mere inches apart. They were both catching their breath and staring back at each other. She flushed so intensely under his fierce amber gaze that she was sure it looked like she had been splashed in the face with an entire bucket of red paint. She couldn't form words. "Wha...How di...."

  
Junkrat snickered and waggled his eyebrows, his voice low. "You surprised?"

  
Her brain scrambled for something, _anything_ to say. "Did you just dip me?"

  
"Heh, I s'pose I did! Saw gramma 'n grampa do it over there 'n thought to give it a go." He gestured his head over to Ana and Reinhardt, who were currently clapping at the pair.

  
Symmetra felt herself stand back upright before realizing she was still latched on to the Junker, pressing right up against his bare chest. She was about to pull away before he leaned his head down a little to speak closer to her ear. His voice was unsure yet hopeful, still dancing around an octave lower than what she was used to hearing from him. "Was fun yeah? Could maybe, go for a spin again sometime?"

  
She immediately let go and stepped back, the cool air replacing the Junker's warmth, yet her face still burned. Junkrat let his arms drift back down to his sides at her retreat.

"It is....possible." She softly replied as she hastily spun around and made her way over to the drinks. She hasn't needed to chug her wine so badly in her life.

  
Junkrat grinned in relief at the response and watched as she hurriedly left him, eyes glancing across her hips that he held so close just a few moments prior. His hands twitched slightly as he missed the warmth beneath them.

  
"Geeee booooy howdy Junk-Boy, youuuu got some SERIOUS moves le'mme tell ya." McCree drunkenly blurted out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would pay serious money to see Junkrat doing the salsa.
> 
> Feel free to poke me on  tumblr!


	5. Chapter 5

Symmetra woke in a cold sweat, practically flinging herself to sit upright from the covers and bringing a hand to her chest as she caught her breath. These dreams were becoming increasingly troublesome. How did this happen? How has he buried himself this far into her thoughts? _Those_ kinds of thoughts. _This is unacceptable._

  
It has been a couple of days since the party, and her nights have been plagued by him. Satya shivered, she could still feel the warmth of Junkrat's hand on her back, her hand held in his. Wondering what it would feel like to run her hands through his fiery hair. Such an obnoxious distraction. She has barely been able to get anything constructive done since then. This would have to be fixed. With a huff, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. _I will have to avoid him if i expect to get anything productive done._

  
The day went on like any other, and avoiding the Junker was proving to be quite successful. It certainly helped that both he and Roadhog had been assigned to a mission that day, so the Overwatch facilities were eerily quiet. Quite a nice change. Though his presence was missing, that didn't stop Junkrat from constantly invading her thoughts. His shameless and apparent refusal to ever wear a shirt, the smooth plain of his chest..Those prominent collarbones.....This was shaping up to be yet another unproductive day.

  
Symmetra had been in the workshop for the better part of the late evening with Torbjorn. Both sat quietly on their respective side of the room with the occasional tinkering and hammering of metal. She would sometimes cast a glance down to the drawer that held the prototype teleporter, tapping her pen anxiously on her desk. The desire to pull it out and alter it to figure out a way to make it portable was strong, but if she did that then she would inevitably end up getting cross with it. But, the current design was not functioning to its fullest potential. It could not perform such a simple process of being moved. Her pen tapping sped up. This bothered her to her core. Finally, Symmetra's need to alter the teleporter was too strong to resist.

  
Several failures and turning down Torbjorn's offers of assistance, Symmetra buried her face into her hands. This should not be this difficult. Satya Vaswani, accomplished and successful architect of Vishkar Corporation, could not craft a simple item that could remain in function when moved from its original spot.

  
The door to the workshop opened, and she lifted her head to find that the Junkers had returned from their mission and were currently shuffling through the room with various bits of what looked like scrap metal slung over Junkrat's shoulder.

  
"G'day!" He giggled in greeting as he dumped the scraps all over his desk with a loud clatter, causing Symmetra to wince.

  
Torbjorn hopped off his chair and pushed his way past Roadhog to take a look at the mess. "That's quite a haul kid! Did ya happen to find any of those pieces I've been looking for?"

  
"Yeah, yeah. O'course." Junkrat tossed over a couple of rather unsightly jagged and bent pieces of metal over to him, which he caught with a smile.

"Great, thanks kid."

  
Symmetra remained in her seat as Junkrat sat on his 'specially made chair' and began sorting through the metal pieces while Roadhog ambled over to a spare seat, sitting himself down and folding his hands together over his belly. Torbjorn finished moving around his newly acquired pieces of scrap and made his way to for the door. Symmetra's stomach dropped as his leaving would mean she would be alone with the two Junkers.

  
_Please don't._

  
He did. The door swung closed and she was left alone with the two Australians. What a revoltant developement. Junkrat lifted his head from the scrap heap on his desk and glanced at her, idly rubbing the back of his neck as he set down the piece of metal he was fidgeting with. He turned in his seat towards Roadhog.

"Ey, Roadie. Mind gettin' us somethin' to eat? M'starvin.'"

  
Roadhog slowly turned his head towards him. "Get it yerself."

  
Symmetra actually understood that. Must be the relatively quiet room and the closer than usual proximity that assisted in her in the deciphering of the man's usual grunts.

  
"Oi!" Junkrat grabbed a small wrench and flung it over to the large man. The object bounced pathetically off of his belly and onto the ground with a clang. "I lugged all this shit 'n here, least ya could do is grab somethin' from the kitchen."

  
Roadhog's muffled chuckle came through his mask as he stood from his seat and moseyed towards the door, pushing it open and making for the kitchen. Now it was just the two of them. _Great_.

  
Symmetra continued to prod away at her teleporter, pretending like she wasn't paying attention to him as he rose from his chair and made his way around to the front of her desk. He stood silently for a moment, waiting for her to look up from her project. When she didn't, he reached out and tapped the top of her desk with a metal finger.

  
"'Ey, Sym."

  
She breathed, not removing her focus from her desk. "Yes?"

  
He reached into one of his pockets and rummaged around briefly. "Knicked this from some suit's desk while on the mission before blowin' the place. Reminded me of your bluey glowy light stuff, soooo..." He pulled out a little glass ball. It was clear with colorful shades of shimmering blue swirls twisting around the center. It was beautiful. He held it out to her, the specks of glitter scattered within it sparkled in the light from her desk lamp.

  
She looked from the sphere up to the expectant man in front of her. "Are you giving this to me?"

  
"Well yeah, somethin' like this wouldn't look very proper over by me things." He grinned and bounced his extended arm slightly, urging her to take it from his grasp.

  
Tentatively, she reached out and placed her fingers over its smooth surface, taking it in her hand. Observing it closely, she set it down next to her lamp so that its light could reflect off of the twinkling details. Something about it was very pleasing and cathartic to look at. A smiled found its way to her lips. "It is quite lovely. Thank you."

  
His sheepish grin turned proud. "Sooooo uh," Junkrat put his hands back into his pockets and rocked back and forth where he stood. "Ya still pokin' at your teleport thingo?"

  
She blinked and returned her gaze from the glass sphere back down to the piece of equipment in front of her. "Yes, it is still not adequate." Just looking at it made her frustrated with herself.

  
"What's wrong with it?"

  
Taking a slow breath, Symmetra straightened her posture, finally moving her gaze up to look him in the eyes. "It does not function as completely as I would like."

  
Junkrat scoffed and folded his arms. "Sym, you been at that thing fer days. Ya gotta take your mind off it, somethin' to distract ya yeah?"

  
Closing her eyes, she sighed and brought a hand to her temple, rubbing it gently, "And what would you suggest I do, Jamison?"

  
He stood there for moment before leaning forward over her desk slightly, resting his metal hand on its surface. "Ohhhh, I could suggest a few things." He giggled as he pulled a small cherry bomb out of one of his pockets and rolled it across the fingers of his good hand.

  
Symmetra opened her eyes and stared at him with a hard look. "I will not go throwing explosives at things."

  
"Awww c'mon Sym, gotta take your mind off it somehow."

  
"I will not, and you've been distracting me enough the entire day."

  
Junkrat raised a brow and stopped rolling the small bomb, snatching it into his closed palm. "Entire day? Well that's a good trick seein' as I've been on that bloody mission all day."

  
Symmetra's heart skipped a beat when she realized what she said. Maybe he won't catch on if she can think of a quick recovery.

  
"The thought of you is very distracting." She mentally kicked herself, _hard_. That is the opposite of a recovery.

  
"The thought'o me? What'sat mean?"

  
She could feel her face heating up as she averted her eyes from him down to her lap, her gauntlet reaching down to anxiously grip at the fabric of her dress. Her brain rushed at one hundred miles an hour searching for a reply, but it only took a few moments before Junkrat started to catch on. He slowly removed his hand from her desk and stood up straight, a slight pink tint forming on his face as a nervous giggle choked out from his throat.

  
"R-right well, good luck with your lil' teleporty."

  
Biting into her bottom lip, she watched as he awkwardly shuffled his way back towards his desk through her peripheral vision. Why did she have to slip up her words like that? Now it's going to be painfully uncomfortable to be around him unless she does something to fix this immediately. She chewed lightly on her lip in thought for for a moment longer while her eyes drifted across her desk until they landed on the little glass ball once again. A sense of calmness came over her as she stared at it, working things over in her mind before she raised her head.

  
"Jamison."

  
He stopped in his tracks by the side of his desk and turned to look over his shoulder, the bit of pink still visible across his cheeks "Yeah?"

  
She stood, circling around her desk over to where he stood until there was barely a foot of space in between. She took a breath and reached out, gently sliding her gauntlet into his metal hand and ushered him to the center of the room.

  
He stammered some nonsense, not sure how to respond to the situation. Symmetra's expression was unreadable, and he had the sudden feeling that he was possibly somehow in trouble. She stopped and lightly sat down on the floor, crossing her legs in front of her. He blinked down at her for a few moments before his eyes darted around the room as if looking for an answer, not entirely sure what she was expecting him to do. "Hey Sym, yer makin' me right twitchy here, say somethin?"

  
"Sit." She motioned for him to do the same in front of her, which he hesitantly did. They sat face to face as Junkrat's leg started to bounce with nervous energy. Wordlessly, Symmetra brought up her gauntlet between them and began to weaving, the soft blue glow of the hard light shining a vibrant contrast in her amber eyes. Junkrat watched her silently. Her delicate hand motions were just as fluid and graceful as her dancing was just a few nights ago. Absolutely mesmerizing.

  
A little ball began to take shape as she slowed her movements. "Hold out your hands." Her voice was barely a whisper and Junkrat snapped to attention, cautiously extended his hands in front of him. "Now, put your hands on mine, like this." Satya's hands moved out to his and rested carefully on his palms, the small object of hard light floating above them. She moved her gaze up to meet his, not being able to help the little smile that pulled at her lips.

  
Junkrat swallowed nervously, "It ain't gonna bite me is it?"

  
"Of course not." She laughed lightly.

  
He slid his hands over hers, turning his head to the side and wincing as if expecting the ball to explode the moment his hands came into contact with it. The hard light remained floating above his hands as Symmetra carefully pulled hers away. He stared stupefied for a few quick seconds before the ball materialized into a solid object. The blue glow flaked away as a little glass looking ball was left in its wake. It dropped down into his palms and he almost batted it away on instinct like it was a live explosive, but instead clutched it into his grasp. Holding it up in front of him, it was a ball very much like the one he had given her, or at least as closely as she could replicate with hard light. Though instead of elegant blue swirls with soft speckles of glitter, it held powerful hues of orange, gold, and red. Sharp designs angling every which way like a rampant fire or explosion.

  
"Blimey."

  
Symmetra adjusted her position to sit on her legs beneath her. "Do you like it?"

  
"It's peeeeerfect!" He snickered and looked back to her with a toothy grin. "We match now ey?"

  
She stood back on her feet and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, her prideful smile still on her face "It would appear so."

  
Junkrat popped back up to his feet, swaying a bit off balance before walking over to her desk to set the little ball next to hers to see them both next to each other. He folded his arms across his chest as Satya joined him.

  
"Well would'ya lookit that. Those two look good together yeah?"

  
Symmetra gazed down at the little orbs. The soft glittering blue next to the fierce spark of red. Something about it was rather appeasing to the eye, like ice and fire.

  
"Yes, I suppose they do."

  
Junkrat turned his head slightly and looked down in her direction, his golden eyes watching her face intently. Her face warming, she could feel his attention and turned to meet his gaze. His expression was expectant. A brow was raised like as if he had caught something she didn't and was waiting for her to realize it, a hint of a smug grin etched itself on the corner of his mouth.

  
She shifted her weight onto one leg, unsure of how to read the look he was giving her, "What is it?"

  
His grin broadened as his eyes narrowed. "Ohhhh nothin.'" His tone was playful, hinting like he was hiding the punchline to some joke she didn't get. He reached down and grabbed the red sphere off of her desk, tossing it into the air and letting it fall back into his grasp.

  
Raising her chin, Symmetra placed her hands on her hips and turned to face him fully. "What. Is. It?"

  
He replied with a snicker, giving her a mischievous expression. "I'll tell ya later," He took a step closer and leaned down in front of her, his good hand moving to ghost over hers, "when ya least expect it."

  
She could feel the warmth of his hand, and something inside of her told her to place hers in his. But she didn't. She ignored that part of her that wanted to entwine their fingers and just stared back at him wordlessly, their faces close enough that she could make out the freckles on his face beneath all of the soot and grease. That part inside of her that she has been ignoring was begging her to reach up and gently place a hand on his cheek, and possibly see how her lips felt on his...

  
_...Wait...What?..._

  
She shook herself back to reality as her heart rate was beginning to pick up. She tried her best to keep her face void of expression. Judging by Junkrat's increasing grin, she was failing. Thankfully he stepped back, pocketing his red sphere and circled around her towards the door.

  
"Welp, Ima go see what's takin' Roadie so long. Catch ya later Sym." His sly grin was still plastered on his face as he swung open the door and waved to her over his shoulder.

  
Symmetra stood there silently, processing what all just happened.

  
**_....What?...._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple days later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Casually upgrades rating* Nothing much to offer at the present, sorry! But just wanted to throw a quick friendly reminder and warning chapter that this fic will have mature content in the future. :)

_Another dream._

  
Hot breath danced across her neck as she raked her nails across his freckled back. Her toes curled into the sheets and her voice carried through the room as her body shook as if on its own volition. _What is this? Is this real?_ Teeth trailed down her neck to the soft spot just before the start of her shoulders before sinking down into her skin. The knot that had formed in the pit of her stomach tightened as the smell of smoke and sweat permeated her senses. Time seemed to be spinning. She could feel and see but the emotion was fleeting, unable to grab a solid hold of the situation for more than 3 seconds before a shock wave courses through her body, throwing her mind and any attempt to focus off balance. The sudden feeling was frantic, chaotic, _and yet she loved it_. Her partner pulled back from the spot on her neck and peered down at her with his molten eyes, the grin on his face showing the the shine of his gold tooth. She smiled back, her eyes half lidded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, bringing their lips together.

  
_This....Yes...This is bliss..._

  
Symmetra woke with a start, eyes wide and quick breaths. She stared at the ceiling as she processed what just happened in the depth of her mind. That was particularly more vivid than the previous dreams of that nature, and the knot that was deep in the pit of her stomach seems to have followed her back to reality. _This is a problem_.

  
She rolled over out of bed and went in to the bathroom to splash her face with water. These kinds of thoughts should be not exist. She can hold her composure better than this. Making her way back to her bed, she glanced at the clock.

  
4:26AM

  
She was now wide awake at a rather unfortunate hour. It would be best if she were to calm her mind down somehow before attempting to sleep again, lest she be subject to yet another lurid dream. Perhaps a quiet read down by the waterfront. With a sigh, she let her hand drift for her nightstand, pulling open the small drawer. Looking over her options, she settled for one she has read at least 4 times prior. Something familiar would calm her mind and help her to relax. Prepared for the walk, she slipped on her shoes and exited her room, making her way towards the door that led outside to the beach. The door slide open and the wind gently brushed through her hair, carrying a light scent of sea water.

  
She made her way down towards the shoreline, carefully avoiding stepping on any stray rocks that may have rolled their way on the smooth cobblestone path. She had almost reached her usual chair next to a small patch of orchids before she saw a large dark figure just a few short steps to the left of it. A light gasp escaped her as he drew her book to her chest, instinctively taking a step back. It took a few moments, but she soon recognized the figure to be Roadhog, quietly sitting on the ground, legs outstretched and looking out towards the water. Symmetra stood as silently as she could, but before she could decide whether she wanted to retreat back inside, the large man turned his head in her direction. Her heart stopped.

  
What should she do? He was just staring at her, not saying a word. Should she turn back? Continue forward? Whatever she decides she couldn't just stand there like a piece of petrified wood. Clutching her book, she took a long breath before trudging forward. She could handle this. Despite having never actually having a conversation with the incredibly intimidating man, she could feel no animosity emitting from him. _She could handle this._

  
"Good evening, Mako." She moved to the front of her seat and sat herself down.

  
He grunted in reply before turning back in front of him. She flashed a glance over in his direction and saw that he was holding something in his enormous hands that she could not see from her previous position. It looked like a small piece of wood, not even the size of his palm, and an equally small knife. He brought it up to the wooden block and slowly carved away at it. She squinted in order to better observe exactly what it was, but the block had somewhat the shape of a little pig. Yes, that is what it was. It's shape became more defined as he carved into it, the motions practiced and careful. He didn't seem to notice her watching, either that or he just didn't care.

  
With her curiosity sated, she turned to her book and flipped open the pages. The sky was clear and the moon was almost full, its glow emitting a soft light across the shore, delicately illuminating the spot in which they sat. They continued in an oddly comfortable silence, with only the soft sounds of pages turning and the metal knife peeling through the wood gently disturbing the quiet. Symmetra would occasionally look over at Roadhog's progress as he chipped away at the small figure in his hand. It was quite cute, she had to admit, with it's round torso and stubby legs, ending in a curly tail spiraled against it's backside. He clearly has done this several times before, and was quite peaceful to watch.

  
A few more short moments passed before Roadhog folded and placed the small knife into his pocket, and set down the little pig one of his legs that was in front of him. He stared down at it, it's surface was smoothly cut and sat stoutly atop of him, it was quite the scene to see.

  
She smiled. "I was unaware you had such a hobby, it looks quite nice."

  
Roadhog turned his head, her posture straightening under his intense look. He faced her for a few moments before turning back down to the little pig resting on his leg and grabbed it with his large hand, bringing it up closer to his mask as if to inspect it more closely. She wished this man was not so impossible to read. She hoped she hadn't said anything to somehow upset him, but that was something she absolutely could not tell with the lack of response in tandem with the mask that was always covering his face.

  
As she was about to add more to her comment, the telltale step-click footsteps came down the path. Taking in and holding a breath, Symmetra's fingers curled tightly around her book as she could already feel the redness returning to her face. Is his timing _always_ this ridiculous?

  
"The hell Roadie? Been lookin' all over the damn place for ya." He approached the two and stopped once he saw Symmetra in the chair and blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes as if he had been imagining her presence. "Sym? What you doin' here?"

  
As coolly as she could manage, Satya stood from her chair with her book in hand. "I could not sleep, so I came out here to..." She thought for a moment. "...Pass the time." Now was the moment in which her mind decided to replay her dream back to her _in painful detail_.

  
His head tilted as he eyed her for a moment before rolling his shoulders, the movement making a few of the joints crack. "Couldn't sleep eh? Yeah, know the feel." He sauntered over next to her, gesturing down to the other Junker with his thumb. "Didn't think you'd come out 'n sit with Roadie though."

  
"Yes, he was good company." She turned towards the man on the ground. "Thank you for sitting with me, Mako."

  
Roadhog just grunted in his usual reply.

  
Symmetra took a slow breath. Despite the event only having been in her dreams, she could still feel the cool metal of Junkrat's hand gliding across her hot skin, her back arching to the contact that was stuck to the forefront of her mind. Him standing right there was not helping the situation as she tried to calm her breathing.

  
"Pffft." Junkrat waved a hand dismissively. "If you was lookin' for company, could'a stopped by me. Maybe show me some more of them shiny light thingos ya make yeah?"

  
"Perhaps some other time." At this point she was sure the two men could hear her heart beating in her chest. "But I think it is time I retired for the night."

  
"What already?" His grin fell slightly as Symmetra already turned away from him and back around to make for the path that lead back to the compound.

  
"It is late and I do not wish to stay up through the rest of the morning."

  
"Aw well," He waved her off with a flick of two fingers, "if ya still can't sleep, y'know where to find me."

  
She could _hear_ the grin that he was no doubt wearing once again. While she was very aware of his enjoyment in teasing her, something in his tone seemed different somehow. She couldn't figure out how, other than the thought that he was hiding something. Teasing, but at the same time completely serious. What if...she were to actually seek him out?... Her curiosity bubbled up as dozens of scenarios flashed through her mind, the knot in her stomach was returning with a vengeance as she arrived at the door and pushed through. If she didn't do something about this soon she thinks she may go insane from this madman.

  
=======

  
"She's nice." Roadhog mumbled through his mask as he continued to stare down at the little wooden pig.

  
Junkrat watched Symmetra's retreating figure and muttered under his breath. "Yeah, 'n fuckin' gorgeous."

  
There was a silence as Roadhog slowly turned his head towards the other Junker. Junkrat's eyes were still locked on her as one of his canines bit lightly into his lower lip. His mind clearly having drifted elsewhere.  
"Fawkes."

  
Junkrat twitched himself back to reality, looking towards the larger man.

  
"What?"

  
Roadhog just stared.

  
As he got no reply, a high pitched sound of frustration growled in the back of Junkrat's throat as he flung his hands in the air. " _What_?"

  
"Don't."

  
"Don't _what_?"

  
With a wheezing cough, Roadhog rose to his feet. "Don't do somethin' stupid."

  
"What makes ya think 'ima do somethin' stupid?"

  
"'Cuz that's what you do Fawkes. Stupid shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real he's going to do the stupid shit anyway.  
> Or if he doesn't Symmetra will do it for him.
> 
> I dunno I just wanted Satya and Roadhog to be friends. Plus also yes hello lame chapter of friendly reminder/warning bits thrown in there. I'll give another warning before something ACTUALLY happens :>
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta thank everyone again for being so wonderful and giving such nice words and support <3

The sun had risen painfully early the next morning. Bright hues of red and orange spilled through Symmetra's window as she scrunched her face from the blinding lights. Apparently she had forgotten to close the blinds last night and was mentally cursing herself as she flipped off her blankets and rubbed her eyes, shuffling over to the window. She has been incredibly distracted as of late because of a certain walking disaster of a person. He is _completely_ throwing her off, and it's infuriating. She rested her arms on the windowsill and sighed, looking out to the shoreline where she had sat with Roadhog just a few hours ago.

Might as well get ready for the day. She was planning on tackling her teleporter _once and for all_. That would most certainly take her mind off things. Slipping into a tank top and fitted slacks, she brushed through her hair and left it hanging loose down her back as she exited her room to head to the kitchen for some breakfast to take to the workshop.

  
Snagging some pancakes that McCree had been cooking up for the team, as well as a candy stick upon said cowboys charming insistence, she slipped back out of the kitchen and made her way down the hallway. As she approached the door to the workshop, she could hear the distinct voice of Hana inside. Quirking a brow, Satya pushed through the door to see the younger girl sitting cross legged on top of Junkrat's desk, talking animatedly at the man himself as he poked at one of his mines. She honestly wonders if he sleeps _at all_.

  
Hana turned to the sound of the door opening and waved. "Hiya Satya!"

  
"Good morning. I am surprised you are up this early, Hana."

  
"Ugh, I knooow," Hana replied as she rolled her head back in exaggerated annoyance. "I went to see Lucio off before his big concert today. Had to get up at the butt crack of dawn to meet him in the hangar before Lena flew him out."

  
"Ah." Symmetra let the door close behind her as she strode over to her desk.

  
"An' it looks like you got yerself a new friend Sym!" Junkrat said as he looked up from his mine, a toothy grin on his face.

  
Confused, she continued her path towards her desk as her eyes fell upon its surface. There was something new sitting next to the little glass ball Junkrat had gifted her. A smile began to form as she set down her plate of pancakes, and reached for the small object.

  
A wooden swan.

  
It fit perfectly in the palm of her hand as she cradled it gently. Its elegant neck was turned around to rest its head on its back as if it was sleeping, looking content and peaceful.  
Symmetra turned to face the other two. She would have to thank the man who crafted it. "Where is Mako?"

  
"Sleepin,'" Junkrat said as he plucked a pencil out from sitting behind his ear. "He's feelin' a bit under the weather."

  
"He came in, put it on your desk and walked out." Added Hana.

  
"I see. I shall have to thank him for it later then." Satya carefully set it back on her desk in its spot next to the orb before circling around to the back of her desk and sitting down, occupying herself with her plate of food while looking fondly at the new addition to her desk. The fact that Roadhog took the time to make her something like this warmed her chest.

  
Junkrat was gnawing absentmindedly on the eraser of his pencil, his eyes staring unfocused at the little swan as Hana whipped out one of her handheld games and pushed it on. "So Jamie, since when have you started cleaning up everyday?"

  
He pulled the pencil away from his face, one eye squinted in confusion, "Whats'at?"

  
"Y'know, you're not always so covered in crap like you used to be. Well, I mean you still are, just less than before."

  
He flashed a glance at Symmetra before looking back to Hana, who was currently too focused on her game to notice. "What? A guy can't take care of his appearance 'round here?"

  
Hana snorted. "You? Pfft, c'mon Jamie, who you trying to impress? I could even find a place to sit on your usual crap pile of a desk."

  
Junkrat shifted awkwardly on his stool as he fidgeted with his pencil around his metal fingers, a slight tinge of pink creeping on the tips of his ears. "I don't know what you're on about mate."

  
"Uh huh, yeah ok." Hana giggled as she leaned left and right as if the movements would somehow assist in her game.

  
His good leg started to bounce as he risked another look over at Symmetra. She was still busy with her food and didn't seem to be paying much attention to their conversation. _Good_. Except for the fact that she had decided that now was a good time to get into her candy stick. Holding it by the the narrow piece of wood serving as a handle that the candy was mounted on, she took it out of the packaging and popped the tip of it into her mouth as she examined some papers. The languid movements of her slipping it further into her mouth was enough alone to start Junkrat's inner engine.

  
He ran a hand through his wild hair. _C'mon 'Rat, keep it cool_. He averted his gaze as the bouncing of his leg intensified, drumming the fingers of his good hand on his desk. _Now's not the time to get a ragin' hard on_. He tried to go back to poking at the mine in front of him, hopefully distract himself by pulling out various inside parts willy nilly, but it was too late. He was already so distracted he couldn't help but look back over to Symmetra as she continued to indulge on the sweet. Her lips may be sealed around its surface, but he could only imagine what her tongue was doing to that lucky candy stick. His metal hand now had a vice grip on the poor pencil. _Christ, kill me now_.

  
A satisfying 'pop' sounded as she pulled the candy out of her mouth, dragging her tongue around the corner of her mouth to catch any residual sweetness.

  
That was it.

  
Junkrat's metal fingers twitched and snapped the pencil in half, the eraser part went flying and bopped Hana on the shoulder before falling to the desk and rolling off to the ground.

She paused her game and turned towards him. "What was that?"

  
He didn't seem to hear her as he continued to watch Satya. Hana followed his gaze and absorbed the scene before her. It wasn't long before she put two and two together and audibly gasped, her eyes going wide.

  
That got his attention. He twitched and broke his concentration on Satya and turned to Hana, who was still gaping in realization, her jaw dropped and with a big dumb grin plastered across her smug face.

  
_Oh, shit._

  
Junkrat immediately stood from his stool, the pink from his ears beginning to creep across his cheeks. "Oi! Get outta here, I got shit to get done and yer distractin'!"

  
Hana just stared at him with that same expression. He could _feel_ the evil oozing out of her.

  
_Shitshitshitshit!_

  
"C'mon, c'mon c'mon!" Moving his hands in a fast circular motion to convey urgency, he slid around to the side of the desk and gave her a little shove, getting her to hop off of his desk as he quickly ushered her towards the door.

  
"Ohhhh Jamie, I never knew you had such high-class taste." Hana teased with a snicker as he swung open the door and pushed her out into the hall before swinging it closed again and placing his forehead against it, a groan of frustration croaked behind his teeth. He turned his head a bit and saw that Symmetra was now most definitely paying attention. Her amber eyes watching him closely.

  
A nervous, high-pitched giggle released from his throat as he brought his hands to fidget together as he stepped back from the door, his eyes darting around the room. _Could make a run for it, but the lil' cretin is out in the hall. How far of a drop was it from the windows again...?_

  
Symmetra eyed him carefully. "Is everything alright?"

  
He stood up stick straight. "What? O'course! Everythin' is perfect! Yep, mhm." Another nervous giggle as he rocked back and forth on his foot, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

  
"Are you quite sure?" Her expression was suspicious as she rose from her seat. "You seem a bit more...On edge, than usual."

  
Lowering his head to look at the now incredibly interesting floor, he bit into his bottom lip as he brought up his good hand and scratched the back of his head. "Ahhh hell, Sym..." He let his hand fall back down to his side. _She knows somethin's up. Guess it's now or never eh?_  Knowing that she would probably be able to see straight through any lie he could concoct on the spot like this, he figured beating around the metaphorical bush of the truth of the fact that he thought she was bloody smart and drop dead gorgeous would be his best bet. He took a few steps toward her as he tried to get his brain thinking but was drawing a blank.

  
"Yes?" She moved around to the front of her desk and leaned back to let her backside rest against its edge, arms folded across her chest.

  
Raising his gaze to her with an expression that was like he was guilty of something, he stopped a couple feet in front of her. "I uh, wanna talk to ya 'bout somethin'?"

  
Though she was doing her best to keep herself calm and collected, her heart rate began to pick up as watching him walk closer to her was bringing the images of her past dream came back with a vengeance. She cleared her throat. "What is it?"

  
Junkrat watched her face with a cautious brow raised as he took another step forward, testing the waters to see if she would object to him coming closer. When she didn't say anything or make any uncomfortable movement, he took one last step closer so that they were just a mere few inches apart.

  
Satya's heart leapt up to her throat as she let her arms slowly unfold down to her sides. He was so close, she could feel the heat of his body emanating off of him. Mind and heart racing a mile a minute, she raised her chin, holding her ground as he towered over her.

  
"Was wonderin' if maybe," His voice was low, nervous, and somewhat soft, which was rather odd to hear coming from his usually manic self. The urge for her to reach out and touch him somehow was painfully strong. She wanted to place a hand on his shoulder, to brush her palm against his cheek, but she resisted the clouded judgement that was threatening to take over and kept her composer.

_Think 'Rat, think_. His confidence creeped back as his golden eyes reached her own. The nervousness in his voice vanishing as one side of his lips rose up to a smirk, a gold tooth glinting in the light as he pulled the best overly suave face he could muster. "If maybe ya-"

  
The door swung back open with a resounding bang. Symmetra jolted at the sudden sound as Junkrat jumped back several feet away from her like a startled cat and whipped around to the door to see Lena now standing in the room.

  
"CHRIST SHEILA!" Junkrat shouted as he caught his breath, smacking his good hand to his forehead and his metal one to his chest. "Givin' me a damn heart attack!"

"Sorry loves, but this is urgent!" Lena bounced hurriedly on her feet. "We got word from Winston of an important mission tomorrow. Gotta start preparations ASAP so we can head out tonight!"

  
Symmetra tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Understood."

  
Lena nodded with a smile before darting back out of the room to inform the rest of the team as fast as possible. The two stood in silence briefly before Satya moved back around her desk. "I suppose we should get things ready."

  
Junkrat watched her as his brows knitted together, accompanied by a sour pout at the sudden interruption and the missed opportunity that slipped away. "I guess so." _Damn Brit._

  
"I don't suppose we could continue our conversation at another time?" She asked as she sat herself back down in her seat.

  
His eyes drifted across her desk and onto the little blue orb. "Yeah, yeah o'course." He remained where he stood for a few more moments, staring at the ball of glass and biting down on the inside of his cheek in thought before turning back towards his own desk.

  
Symmetra tried to push passed what just happened to the back of her mind as she pulled out her prototype teleporter. This would pull her thoughts back to reality. She had one last thing she wanted to adjust before she started to pack her equipment, unfortunately she wouldn't have enough time to test it properly, but she was confident this time around. Her mind was finally clearing and cooling off from closeness that was just a few minutes ago. What did he wish to discuss? The look on his face and the caution in his voice from that moment lingered in her brain. If Lena hadn't come in, or if she had gone to someone else before going to the workshop....

  
She was pulled from her thoughts as Junkrat giggled to himself. She looked up towards him as a couple small cherry bombs were shoved into one of his pockets. Seems to be back to his usual self already, _and was probably plotting something_. Satya sighed and lowered her eyes back down to her work, but was once again pulled from her focus as a tapping sounded on her desk. She looked up to see Junkrat leaning on his metal hand on her desk with a toothy grin.

  
She blinked at him. "What is it?"

  
He tossed an object up and down in his good hand a few times before holding it out to the side between his thumb and index finger. It was the red orb she had crafted him. "Mind if I keep this lil' guy here for now? Don't wanna get 'em mixed in 'n lost with me bombs."

  
"Of course."

  
After her nod of approval, Junkrat placed the orb down next to her own with a small 'clink.' "Right, 'ima go give Roadie a wake up call and the lil' cretin a visit." He snickered to himself as he sauntered back and snatched a couple more small bombs and shoved them into his pockets before waving at her as he exited the room. "Catch ya later, love."

  
Symmetra brought up her arm and placed her elbow on top of her desk, resting her chin in her palm as she looked down at the two spheres on her desk. Her gauntlet reached out and idly traced around the wooden swan as she got lost in thought. The blues and reds in the glass danced next to each other in the light. it seemed every time she looked at them they were different, always changing, always shifting, even more so when they were sitting next to each other like this. They really did compliment each other so well, and the two were mesmerizing to look at.

  
........

  
_Wait. What did he call her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracer had to cockblock because otherwise this chapter would be rather long. Didn't realize how long it was and was like WHOOPS sorry gotta cut it now because next chapter will be a bit long. Things shall start to move forward now. O:  
> Also I didn't really get to reread/tweak/make this one pretty. Wanted to get something out since it's been a while. Hopefully it's not terribly jumpy or got too many glaring mistakes!
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about 60% written already for a few weeks, at least the beginning of it. This turned out to be a beast x.x

_"Catch ya later love."_

  
The word had stuck with her for the remainder of the day before the mission. Lena has been known to call everyone 'love,' but hearing it coming from Junkrat was something new entirely. It brought a strange flutter in the pit of her chest, but she couldn't resist the light tug of a smile at the corner of her lips. She was probably overthinking it. Putting away her prototype teleporter, her brief testing was at least enough to prove that it's core function was still working after her adjustments.

  
It was time to begin preparing for the mission.

  
They would go in two groups. Reinhardt, Ana, Mercy, Pharah and Genji in the first squad; Jack, Symmetra, Hana, Junkrat and Lucio in the second.

  
Winston had given them a briefing that evening before the squads piled into the aircraft that would be dropping them off on site. Overwatch had gotten information about a Talon operation located in Hollywood, California. Removing said operation was in their best interest, and he had informed them that time was of the essence. They weren't sure how long they were going to be stationed there, and they should move in as soon as possible. The objective was simple; neutralize the operation.

  
This was the first mission that Roadhog would not officially accompany Junkrat. Mercy would not let him leave bed rest because as it turns out, he actually did catch a bit of a sickness. Roadhog's stubbornness paired against Mercy's determination, they finally settled on Roadhog being able to join them on the flight, but to remain behind on the aircraft throughout the mission. The mountain of a man was silently perched on top of two of the medical benches towards the back of the aircraft, laying down with his hands clasped together on top of his belly. The rest of the crew was milling about their own business, most of which were remaining in their respective seating for now. McCree had been asked by Lena to accompany them as well, to also stay on the ship with her and Roadhog. She didn't want to be left on the ship alone with the large man. She was afraid she would die from the awkward situation of trying to hold a conversation with him. So the cowboy was lazily seated in the co-pilots seat, his feet kicked up on the dashboard, much to Lena's dismay.

  
Junkrat seemed rather perturbed with the situation that his bodyguard would not be going into action with them. His leg bounced during the entirety of the flight while his hands fidgeted together. Hana would lean over and offer to let him play one of her handheld games to keep his mind occupied, but it didn't help. He couldn't focus on the little game and ended up just grumbling and tossing it back to her. It got worse upon landing, his brows were pinched together as he would grumble incoherent Australian slang under his breath. Satya couldn't very well understand most of the unfamiliar words or mumbling, but she thinks she heard the words 'damn heifer' a few times and in different, more colorful phrasing. Lucio skated up to him with a warm smile and gave him a bit of a pep talk. By the looks of it, it seemed to lift Junkrat's spirits a bit. With a pat on the shoulder, Lucio skated back up to Hana and Jack at the front of the group. The team was ready.

  
Jack spoke to his com link. "Beta is ready to move in, what's your status Alpha?"

  
Ana's voice came through the small speaker. "Alpha is In position. On your mark Beta."

  
Jack turned to the group, "Ok team, let's move out."

  
The four of them nodded and followed Jack to their objective. Symmetra would cast glances over to Junkrat, and while he seemed like he always is, she could still feel an underlying sense of frustration to him.

  
After about 20 minutes of walking through some wooded areas as to not give away their position to any potential enemies, they reached a cluster of closely placed unmarked, rundown buildings and Jack silently motioned for them to crouch behind a nearby ruined cement wall nearby, which was most likely once a part of another building that had since fallen. "Ok team there's our target. Here's the plan; Alpha is scouting the perimeters and will be stationed on the other side of the building and remain outside. No doubt there will be reinforcements from Talon once things heat up. Hana, you're with me, we'll be in the front lines and move in. Once inside and we assess the situation, call your MEKA and we'll begin the operation."

  
Hana nodded in response with a thumbs up. "You got it pops!"

  
"The rest of you- _Hana, stop calling me that_. The rest of you! We'll need you to watch our six and secure the ground we cover. Make sure no one can flank and blindside us."

  
Lucio and Symmetra nodded while Junkrat had a confused expression, mouthing something to himself as if trying to do some intense mental math.

  
" _Backs, it means watch our backs_." Whispered Lucio from the corner of his mouth.

  
The look of 'ooooh!' realization that plastered on Junkrat's face was humorous to say the least. He hasn't quite gotten the understanding of military talk that Jack would always use just yet.

  
"Alright let's go." Jack stood and hurried his way over to the wall of the building. Hana followed behind with her pistol held at the ready. They exchanged a few looks before Jack went for the door. He stood in front of it for a few moments, most likely fiddling with the lock before it swung open. Rifle now pointing in front of him, he disappeared inside with Hana in tow.

  
"You guys ready?" Lucio stood and smiled at the two of them, bouncing slightly to the music in his headset.

  
"Yeah, sure." Replied Junkrat.

  
Symmetra stood as well, "Let us proceed."

  
The three of them followed in Jack's and Hana's footsteps, hurrying over to the wall of the building. They crept inside the building. It was unsettlingly dark, and they couldn't tell which direction the other two had gone. From what could be seen through the dark, it looked to be an old abandoned office complex. Desks covered in miscellaneous papers, computer equipment, cabinets, drawers, and even a few private offices with old worn out name plaques decorating the doors.

  
Symmetra created a few turrets to place along the walls as they went, and Junkrat dropped a trap or two as they went through doorways. No one would be getting the jump on them without having a bad time. But it was too quiet. Where were the other two? They couldn't have gotten that far, they had followed shortly behind them.

  
Junkrat had plopped himself down on one of the old office chairs and put his arm on the desk next to it, loudly drumming his mechanical fingers on its surface.

  
Symmetra eyed him from her position, her voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "Jamison."

  
He looked over. "What?"

  
"Stop that, we don't want to alert the entire building to our location."

  
Junkrat, being Junkrat, upon this request and his blatant disregard for caution, obviously decided to increase the tapping rather than do what he's asked. "Make me."

  
Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took a breath and was about to respond before Lucio skated over. "Ok gang, could you keep it down for a sec? Gonna try and contact the others."

  
Junkrat stuck his tongue out at Satya, who just lowered her face into her hand.

  
Lucio brought up a hand to activate the com link in his headphones. "Jack, where are you?" His whispers were barely audible as to not alert any potential threats to their location while he idly skated around the room.

  
There was nothing but silence for a few moments before Hana's voiced cracked through the speakers. "Lucio! We need you guys! We're under fire!"

  
Lucio stopped and turned to the other two to exchange glances, "What? Where? We can't hear anything from where we're at!" His voice was louder now, his tone of urgency very evident.

  
"Down! There's a lower level!"

  
"Now soldiers!" Jack's voice was garbled through the static, but the very distinct sound of gunfire could be heard through it.

  
Lucio dropped his hand back down to his side and turned on his accelerating aura. "Oh man, we gotta move!"

  
Junkrat stood from his seat and followed behind behind Lucio with Symmetra bringing up the rear as they quickly trailed through the halls looking for a way to get to the lower levels. A few unresponsive elevators later, they finally found a staircase leading down. Making their way down them as fast as they could manage, the sounds of boosters from Hana's MEKA could be heard nearby as she rammed through a cluster of Talon agents, sending them flying. Lucio immediately weaved his way through the various structural pillars and cubes to reach Jack, who was currently leaning against a filing cabinet breathing heavily, a trail of blood running down the arm of his jacket from a wound on his shoulder.

  
Symmetra and Junkrat were going to follow before a slew of bullets whizzed passed their heads. Satya instinctively pushed heavily against Junkrat's tire strapped to his back, causing them to dive into the nearest office room to take cover. Tumbling to the ground, Junkrat landed with an 'oof' as he braced the fall with his arms outstretched to avoid landing flat on his face, with Satya colliding on top of of his tire. She hissed under her breath as she quickly pushed herself upright onto her knees and put up a couple of turrets by the door in case any Talon decided to come seek them out.

  
"Are you alright?" She asked Junkrat as she briefly poked her head out of the door to assess the situation.

  
He rolled over to sit up against his tire and looked himself over, patting himself here and there to check for any bullet holes. "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

  
"Bailing out!" Hana's voice rang through the com links.

  
Staying within the office and out of sight, Symmetra stood up to take note of everyone's position, only allowing a small fraction of her face around the door. Jack looked to be back in action after his visit from Lucio, but Hana was out of her MEKA and ducking behind a desk, the remains of her machine were scattered across the floor. They were being overwhelmed.

  
"We need to help them, they will not last without assistance." She stated as she raised her weapon.

  
"Ugh," Junkrat stood himself up and rolled his shoulders. "Be nice if Roadie was here. M'not too keen on gettin' a bullet to the face."

  
Symmetra raised a hand to her com link. "Alpha, we have encountered heavy fire and require assistance."

  
Ana's voice came through again. "We have some visitors ourselves. Hold out as long as you can Beta."

  
Weaving shields for the two of them, Satya took a slow breath in attempts to steady her racing heart. Being in the thick of battle was not something she considered herself to excel at. Her hand shook lightly as she flicked her wrist to deploy the shields. Junkrat seemed to have noticed and tilted his head.

  
"Ya alright there Sym?"

  
Another breath. "I am fine, let us move."

  
"Oi," Junkrat reached out with his gloved hand and grabbed her shaking gauntlet. "No worries alright? We got this!"

  
She stiffened at the contact, her eyes drifting down to their hands. For some reason, she found his reassurance to be oddly...comforting? Even though he was grasping the smooth metal of her gauntlet, she could still somehow feel the warmth of his hand as it gently squeezed hers. She couldn't help but smile as the shaking slowly subsided. Since when was Junkrat a voice of reason? He was the one grumbling about the lack of his bodyguard just a few hours ago after all.

  
Their hands slid apart and Symmetra readied her photon projector. "Yes, I am confident in our abilities."

  
He responded with one of his usual toothy grins. "Let's give 'em something to think about. I got your back, love."

  
There it was again. Though now was not the time to be distracted with such things. She pushed it to the back of her mind as Junkrat practically bounced out of the room, firing grenades towards their enemies. Explosions bounced around the large room, blasting apart any and all desks within range and obliterating several filing cabinets. Symmetra followed behind, dodging the various shards of debris in the bomber's wake and firing energy balls towards the agents.

  
The chaos was beginning to push back the Talon operatives, giving team Beta the opportunity to regroup with each other and gain the upper hand. Hana had regained her MEKA out of thin air, _how she does this with a push of a button Satya may never know_ , and was accompanied by Jack as they took on a more aggressive tactic.

  
A call from Ana, "More reinforcement keep coming in from drop ships, we are going to have to pull back! We contacted Lena and she is readying the airship!"

  
"Acknowledged." Jack spun around to face the rest of their group as Hana continued to push the enemy back through the far halls. "Team! Time to move out and group back up with Alpha for a retreat! Can you get your teleporter ready to get us out of here?"

  
Satya nodded. "It shall be ready to deploy when we reach our allies."

  
Large craters and shrapnal were scattered across the lower levels. Junkrat's explosives had caused the stairs they had come down from to collapse, leaving nothing but a heap of rubble blocking where it once stood. They would have to find another way back outside.

  
Junkrat scratched his chin in thought. Since they were on the lower level, blasting a hole in the wall would just reward them with a wall of earth blocking the way. He grinned in realization as he flipped open his pack fastened to his hip and pulled out one of his mines. Giggling to himself and retrieving his detonator from his belt, he flung the explosive up to the ceiling causing it to latch on to its surface.

  
"One escape route commin' right up!"

  
Symmetra watch with wide eyes. _What on Earth is he doing? The entire upper level with come down on us!_ "Jamison, wait!"

  
Flipping open the cap of the detonator with his thumb, he pressed the button as a resounding bang echoed across the room. Chunks of concrete went flying in every direction.

  
The group ducked down in whatever cover was nearby, but besides what has been blown away, it seems the ceiling was going to mostly stay intact besides the new hole where the mine sat that adorned its surface. How the entire thing did not come crumbling down was a miracle. Junkrat seemed to actually know what he was doing to place it in a spot that resulted in minimal destruction. Though, still a bit reckless.

  
Hana had already come running back in her MEKA having taken care of the immediate threat. "Alright guys, you can use me as a ladder to climb out of here."

  
Jack and Lucio went first. The old soldier giving Lucio a boost to climb ontop of the MEKA before following suit, and giving him another boost to reach up and grab a hold of the ledge of the broken ceiling onto the floor above them.

  
Jack's head poked over the side once they both had climbed up. "Coast is clear, come on up."

  
Junkrat easily hopped ontop of the machine and turned to look down at Symmetra, slinging his grenade launcher in a makeshift holster on his belt that could hold its bizarre shape. Crouching and extending a hand to her, he flicked two fingers to beckon her over. "C'mon Sym, you're up."

  
While she was certain she had the ability to do this herself, her current heeled footwear would make it a bit more unnecessarily challenging and take precious needed time. So instead, putting her weapon in its own holster, she approached and placed her flesh hand in his. She was able to feel his warmth this time as his fingers curled around hers.

  
The muscles in his arm and back coiled and pulled taut as he carefully began to lift her. "Right, up we go."

  
She could feel her feet leave the ground as he effortlessly pulled her towards him. For such a wiry man he was surprisingly strong, she had to admit. Her heels made contact with the top of the MEKA as Junkrat placed his metal hand on her waist to steady her.

  
He grinned. "G'day!"

  
With their hands still clasped together and standing close enough that their bodies touched, she is reminded of the night of the party. The night they had danced. _That's right, this is how it was then_. Her face felt warm as she shook her head of the memory, there were more pressing things at hand. "Lift me up there please."

  
"O'course."

  
She turned around with Junkrat's guiding hand still gently dragging across her waist as she moved. Moving her focus up, she set her sights on the ledge of the broken ceiling where Jack stood. Once Junkrat placed his other hand on her waist as well, he tightened his grip before hoisting her up towards Jack. He was greeted with a rather gracious view of her backside and swallowed hard.

  
Jack reach down and grabbed Symmetra's outstretched hands and pulled her up the rest of the way. Junkrat was tall enough to just jump himself up to grab onto the ledge and climb up with Jack's assistance, and Hana just used her boosters to get up onto the level once everyone was up.

  
"Move out!" Jack took the lead as they made their way towards the nearest exit. They reached the outside to be welcomed by another firefight. Ana wasn't kidding, another two drop ships had just arrived that was funneling out dozens of Talon agents to the ground. Reinhardt's shield was cracking quickly under the immense fire, and everyone was looking positively exhausted.

  
"Let's get that teleporter up, we'll cover you." Jack instructed as he activated his tactical visor, shooting down several of the agents.

Hana blasted forward towards the remaining cluster of agents before the back of her MEKA opened up and flung her backwards, the machine continuing to fly forwards. "Activating self destruct sequence!"  A shock wave pulsed through the ground and air as the enemies were blasted away from the explosion. The maniacal laughter of Junkrat crowed throughout the area at the sight.

  
Symmetra's ears were ringing as she brought up her gauntlet and immediately began weaving the delicate patterns of the schematics of her teleporter. It has somewhat changed from it's usual design after she had altered it, but she remembered it nonetheless. Her heart was racing and it was hard to concentrate with all of the screaming and shouting, but soon enough, the form of the portal's base came into being and solidified on the ground. It's metal legs opened as the familiar blue glow of the arching light spread from its center. "The path has been opened."

  
"Copy that." Both Ana and Jack replied as they instructed their teams to head for the teleporter.

  
One by one their teammates ran over and jumped through the blue light, being ejected through the other side which had previously been planted on the airship. Symmetra stood next to her creation, making sure they got through smoothly.

  
"See ya on the other side Sym." Still cackling and giving her a two-fingered salute, Junkrat bounced through the light, followed by Hana. It was going smoothly until the sounds of a high-powered rifle rang through the air from a location behind the building out of view. Someone was firing at them from a spot Symmetra could not discern from her location.

  
"Sniper! Keep your heads down!" Pharah shouted while she was unfortunately still in the air, and the next shot came much too quick for her to land fast enough. "Agh!" A bullet tore straight through her armor under her collarbone. She dropped from the sky and landed roughly onto the ground. Ana immediately came to her daughter's aid, helping her up and ushering her over to the portal where they could asses the injury safely on the aircraft.

  
"Stay on this side of the building to avoid being seen!" Jack ordered as he safely brought Lucio through the portal, Genji and Mercy made it across soon after as well. Only Symmetra and Reinhardt remained. The giant of a man had moved up as close to the portal as he could without crossing just yet, his shield lowered since the onslaught had stopped for now.

"Go on through Satya! It won't be long until more arrive!"

  
"You must go first, I have to make sure you are transported safely with no malfunctions of the teleporter." While everything seemed to be working as it should, this new model of teleporter had her wanting to personally see that it was working perfectly.

  
He looked down at her, and while his face was covered by his helmet, she could tell he didn't believe her.

  
"Quickly Reinhardt, I shall be right behind you."

  
He stared at her for a moment longer before doing as she said. He took the remaining few steps forward and disappeared through the light. It had only been a split second more as Satya took a step towards it herself, that the blue glow suddenly vaporized in front of her.

  
_What?_

  
Her heart stopped, time slowed down as her eyes lowered to see the base being flown to the side with a large hole having been shot straight through it.

  
_The sniper._

  
They must have moved from their previous position and took the shot at the portal instead of herself, possibly trying a moment too late to prevent Reinhardt from escaping as well. She couldn't breath, panic was setting in, but she could not just stand there. There was a sniper with their scope locked onto her head no doubt.

  
So she ran. She ran as fast as she could towards the ruins of cement walls to take cover. Just as she was about to dive behind it, another shot cracked through the air and struck the side of her headset. She screamed as it shattered into a dozen pieces and fell uselessly to the ground, com link and all. She crumpled to the ground behind a wall and brought her hands to her head before bringing them back out in front of her to check for any blood. There was none, the bullet had only just missed making contact with her person.

  
The sound of more foot soldiers began to sound from the direction of the building.

  
_Gods, I'm going to die here._

  
========

  
The moment Reinhardt had appeared through the portal, the light vanished.

  
Mercy gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Where is Satya?"

  
Everyone was silent as they stared at the disabled base of the teleporter. No one knew what to say, but they were all thinking the same thing. Gloom had set over the group like a dark cloud.

  
Junkrat watched the crew with his eyes wide and brows knit together before his head whipped around to Roadhog, who was now off of his spot on the benches and just behind the other Junker. He didn't have to speak for his friend to understand.

  
The massive man silently stood for a few moments before making his way over to where Lena sat at the pilot's seat. "Fly us back."

  
Lena spun around and looked up at him. "What? That's suicide! There's at least a dozen Talon drop ships back over there!"

  
"Fly. Us. _Back_."

  
=======

  
Satya's breath hitched as gunfire collided into the cement wall she was hiding behind. Between the sniper and the foot soldiers, there was no way should could make a run for it and survive, and her gauntlet hasn't built up enough energy to produce another teleporter yet. She had set up a couple of turrets along her side of the wall in case any agents decided to come around the side, gripping onto her photon projector in a vice as if it would somehow grant her a way out of this mess. One or two of the agents had popped themselves around the corner only to be greeted by the unpleasant sting of the sentry's defense as well as her weapon itself, latching it's beam of light to their armor and unpleasantly melting it to their demise.

"Satya!" 

Symmetra's head snapped up at the sound of her name being shouted in an Australian accent, spotting two familiar figures on top of one of the 5-story buildings in front of her. Her heart leaped through her chest, and she never thought she would ever be so relieved to see those two ridiculous men.

 

Junkrat was about to clamber off the side of the building before Roadhog grabbed him by the tire and yanked him back. "Don't go getting yerself killed. keep yer head 'Rat. Distract."

  
Junkrat's manic energy was really showing through and he was in frantic mode, unable to keep any part of him still. "Distract? Distract, right!" His hands fidgeted fiercely with each other before he reached back and removed his RIP-Tire from his back and slammed it on the ground in front of him, holding it in place with his peg leg. Gripping the chain, he reared back and pulled it as far as it would go until the engine roared to life. It's spiked attachments clawed through the roof as it rumbled across its surface and leaped over the edge.

  
Symmetra watched as the hazardous wheel erratically drove passed her. The agents could be heard shouting in frantic confusion as it barreled towards them, their panic disorientating their aim as they tried to shoot at this bizarre, yet terrifying new threat. Satya moved her gaze back up to the roof and saw that Roadhog had unsheathed his hook and held it at the ready.

  
_Was he going to-? Oh Gods..._

  
Once he saw that her attention was back to him, Roadhog wound back his arm and flung the massive hook down at her. It rattled down its path towards her, and for a moment she feared than its sharp curve would end up being her demise instead of the Talon agents. _No, she could do this_. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she steeled herself and reached out towards the promise of rescue that was currently hurdling through the air in the form of a giant wrangling weapon. Her hands collided with its smooth surface as it clanged against the palm of her gauntlet. The impact was jarring, but it would not deter her. She wrapped her arms around its curved shape for a better grip, and not a moment too soon as the sound of the RIP-Tire exploding shook the ground. There goes the distraction.

  
"Get ready, 'Rat." The large Junker's deep voice spoke through his mask as Junkrat resumed his position next to him.

  
Roadhog gripped the chain and pulled back with immense strength. Satya yelped as she was swiftly pulled along with it, the sudden force almost felt like it would rip her arms right out of their sockets. She bit back the urge to scream, both from terror of the situation and pain, but she would take a couple dislocated arms instead of a bullet between the eyes any day. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to look forward as her hair whipped around behind her and in her face. Junkrat took a wide stance and held open his arms. This was going to hurt.

  
She let go of the hook before crashing into Junkrat. The momentum sent them both flying back as he wrapped his arms around her and curled himself over her form. Her head was tucked under his chin as they landed, Junkrat hitting his back painfully on the rough surface of the roof before skidding across it for a few feet. She could hear him cursing under his breath as they slowed to a halt.

  
"Fuckin' hell..." His voice was strained as he coughed.

  
Symmetra felt frozen. Her heart was still racing a hundred miles a minute, her hair and clothes were a complete mess, her arm was most likely dislocated and in remarkable pain, and what's worse? They weren't completely out of the woods just yet.

  
Roadhog sauntered over to where they landed. "C'mon, we gotta go."

  
"Right," Junkrat groaned as he squeezed her to himself, "don't want them drongos catchin' us up here with our pants down. You ok Sym? Did they hurt ya?"

  
Symmetra winced. "I have certainly been better...And your terminology is quite bizarre."

  
"It's part of my charm." He grinned down at her as she was still nestled in his arms.

  
Roadhog came closer and gave Junkrat a nudge with his boot. "Move it. Now."

  
"I'm gettin', I'm gettin'." Junkrat waved a hand at the other Junker before carefully sitting the two of them up, slowly releasing his grip on her. "Ya good?"

  
She tested her arms. Her gauntlet still seemed to be working properly, save for a much needed repair from the immense pulling force, but her other arm was worse for wear. Any movement shot a wave of pain from her shoulder down through her fingertips. "I believe my arm is dislocated."

  
"Well that's not good," Replied Junkrat as he stood back to his feet, cringing slightly from the movement. "need a lift?"

  
"My legs work just fine, thank you."

  
=======

  
The three of them hopped across a few of the building's roofs that were close enough together to make the jump before heading down one of the fire escapes once they deemed it a safe enough distance from the Talon building. Traversing through a short bit of the wooded area, they finally came upon the airship. Its door flung open as Mercy immediately flew out to them, the wings of her valkyrie suit extended.

  
They got settled inside as the ship took flight. Mercy was fussing over their injuries for a good hour before the other team members convinced her to give them a moment to relax. They sat in the back medicinal room with McCree having plopped down in the corner playing cards by himself, idly chewing on his cigar. He was the play messenger if any of them needed anything.

  
Symmetra's arm was in a sling, it would have to be popped back into its socket after they arrive back at their base as Mercy deemed it would be far easier and less painful there than on a moving aircraft. Everything hurt, she felt sore in muscles she didn't even knew she had. Roadhog had resumed his position laying down on his two benches in the back, their little excursion probably didn't do his sickness any favors. Junkrat was sitting on one of the benches not too far away from hers, his face contorted into a bit of a scowl as he poked and prodded at his metal arm. His harness had been removed in order to place large bandages across his back and chest. Blotches of green and purple could be seen as unpleasant bruises began to creep underneath the dressings.

  
She stared at him as she got lost in thought. Her life had flashed before her eyes today. Nothing even remotely close in her past experiences could compare to what she had survived just hours before. The fact that she had come so close to her potential end had stirred something greatly unpleasant in the pit of her stomach.

  
Junkrat finally noticed her blank stare and quirked a brow at her. "Oi."

  
She blinked back to the present and focused back to him. _Him_. The _madman_ who was obsessed with his explosives in such a bizarrely endearing way, who drove her mind up the wall while having somehow managed to claw his way into her mind even when he is not around. And the _man_ who kept her company in her dreams, who she could feel shooting glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. His odd humor and ridiculous antics something she never would have imagined enjoying, let alone laugh along with. And he came back for her. He and his friend pulling her away from her demise. The usual mental restraint that kept her from doing anything stupid had been whittled away. Her usual clear mind became clouded with this manic man in front of her, and this time she wasn't going to stop it.

  
She stood from her seat and slowly walked over to where he sat, her eyes never once leaving him. Junkrat sat up straight as she advanced, her blank expression was impossible to read. He broke the eye contact and shot a look over to Roadhog, who hadn't shown any indication to be paying any attention, or even awake for that matter.

  
A short lived giggle escaped his throat in a futile attempt to mask his nervousness. "Uh, You're kinda freakin' me out here, Sym."

  
She stopped in front of him, her eyes still locked on his. "Jamison."

  
Looking up at her, Junkrat's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Yeah?"

  
Satya raised her gauntlet tentatively towards him. He winced instinctively expecting a slap of some sort, but when the cool metal of her hand came into contact with the side of his face he froze.  
She moved without thinking and bent herself down to put her face down a mere couple inches in front of his. Eyes half-lidded, her breath was soft against his skin, the fierce gold of her eyes entranced his amber ones. They stared for a few short moments as Satya flashed a glace to to his lips and back to his eyes. Her eyes fluttering shut, she closed the distance and pressed her lips against his.

  
Junkrat's eyes went wide as any words he may have said were lost against her mouth. Her soft lips felt so perfect, so bold and yet unsure. Readily falling under her spell, the lids of his eyes fell closed as he reached up and brushed his good hand across her cheek before threading it through her mussed, thick hair. Time either stopped or sped up, he couldn't tell. For all he cared the countdown to the end of the world had started as her hand drifted down to his jaw, pulling his face closer as she parted her lips and allowing for the kiss to deepen.

  
She didn't think. She didn't breath. She only _felt_. Feel him bring his hand in her hair down to rest on the back of her neck. Feel him stand from his seat and gently wrap his metal arm around her back and pull her closer. The arm in her sling protested as she desperately wanted to move it, to throw it around his neck, to just touch him somehow with a hand that would actually be able to _feel_ him beneath her fingers. She breathed in the smell of smoke and fire. It was both suffocating and intoxicating. She couldn't stop. She didn't _want_ to stop, but the constant throbbing of her shoulder pulled her back.

  
Their lips parted, but not before lingering painfully close as they caught a few breathes. Still wrapped around each other, neither knew what to say as their eyes met once again, expressions a mixture of both surprise and confused captivation.

  
McCree's cigar fell out of his mouth. "BOY HOWDY!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda got away from me and turned into a monster. WHOOPS. I tried cutting down some of the less important things but...Hope it wasn't too long! Thanks for stopping by everyone :) Next chapter will pick up right after this.
> 
> The idea of McCree just always being there amuses me.
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gravity of what she just did weighs on Satya as she has a word with McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. The only defense I have is that the Halloween event in Overwatch distracted me the entire month, and it completely threw off my game since I was away from writing for so long. Writers block was a massive boulder. So I have a short little come back chapter for now and another chapter to move things along coming up fast. Gotta remember how to write all over again orz.  
> Thanks for stopping by and for the support! <33

Satya froze, her eyes going wide and her heart dropping through her stomach. The hazy fog of bad judgement had immediately lifted as she had completely forgotten that McCree was sitting the room with them, with the rest of the crew just on the other side of the aircraft. Pushing herself away from Junkrat, she quickly scanned the area. McCree was still staring with a stupid grin on his face. Hana and Lucio were within eyesight, sitting on a couple of the seats mounted along the side wall of the plane. It looked like they were occupied with whatever game Hana was currently playing, as well as sharing a set of headphones. They didn't seem to notice. The others were out of sight, either up front with Lena in the cockpit or on the other side of supply crates and equipment.

  
She turned back to Junkrat and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't formulate any words. Her heart was still racing, the close proximity to the Junker was making the pit of her stomach feel like it was being twisted by one of those primitive screwdrivers.

  
_Time to move!_

  
Satya held a finger up in front of her, like one would do when wordlessly telling someone to wait. "Later." She firmly instructed. _Later?_ She didn't even know what she had in mind for 'later,' but she will cross that bridge when it comes. As of right now she needed an escape. Turning on her heel and making her way over to the smugly grinning cowboy, she left the dumbfounded Aussie behind her without looking back.

 

McCree lifted a thumb to the front of his hat, tipping it upwards to address Symmetra as she approached. "That was mighty somethin' there Satya."

  
She could still feel the heat burning in her face as she stopped in front of him. "I need to speak with you."

  
"Am I gonna get one too?" He teased.

  
With a brow raised sharply, she placed her free hand on her hip. The hard look she as giving him was more than enough to let him know that now was not the time for joking around. McCree cleared his throat and stood from his seat, removing his hat and lowering his gaze to the floor. "Yes ma'am."

  
They moved to the far side of the plane to be out of earshot of the others, and Satya spun around to face the cowboy. "You will not speak of this to anyone."

  
Placing his hat back onto his head, McCree gripped his belt with both of his hands and shifted his weight to one leg. "What now?"

  
She breathed slowly, still calming herself down from the moment before. "I would appreciate it, if you did not share what you saw with the rest of the crew."

  
"Well now, I don't much see what the problem is. If you ask me it's about time you two made a move."

  
Symmetra flushed, her lips pressing together firmly in a thin line as her posture stiffened. She didn't know how to respond to that comment.

  
McCree noticed her unease and shook his head. "Now don't worry, I won't go causing any trouble for you. Got a lot on your mind and things to sort out after today I'm sure."

  
She let out a breath she only just now realized she was holding. "Thank you, Jesse."

  
"It's nothin'. Oh, and um, actually," he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, "since we're on the subject, would it be alright if I ask you a favor?"

  
A favor? Why Jesse would ask her of all people for a favor was beyond her. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Of course, a favor for a favor would be only fair."

  
"Well you see, I was gonna ask for your help eventually but, just kinda felt weird to ask." A slight tinge of pink dusted his angled cheekbones as he awkwardly looked everywhere except at her. She was already starting to regret agreeing to this. "I uh, kinda got a thing for someone on the team."

  
Satya furrowed her brow when he glanced back at her, his copper eyes reflecting uncertainty as a moment of silence cascaded between them while he waited for a response. Unfortunately, she wasn't following where he was going with this. "What is it you are asking?"

  
The pink hue on his cheeks deepened. "I was wonderin' if you could maybe," he uncomfortably cleared his throat again," talk to someone for me?"

  
Now she understood. Slight surprise colored her face as she did not think Jesse was the type who needed help in the matter of relationships. And again she wonders to herself, why ask _her?_   "Who would I being talking to exactly?"

  
McCree's voice dropped to an inaudible volume as he stared down at his boots and mumbled incoherently, " _hnzosshmda_."

  
"I cannot understand that, you must speak up."

  
He raised his volume only in the slightest bit, but just enough she could understand this time. "Hanzo Shimada."

  
She blinked. That was not what she was expecting. "The archer? Why don't you just talk to him yourself?"

  
He lifted his head, taking on a bit of a defensive tone as if he was personally insulted by the idea that he hadn't tried that already. "Hey now, I don't wanna go on and make an ass out of myself or make things weird." He reached up and adjusted his hat, his shoulders falling slightly. "I just wanna know if I got a shot or...Or if I should just let it go."

  
"Why do you ask me to do this?" She asked.

  
McCree shrugged. "I dunno, you two just seem alike. Keep to yourselves, probably like expensive stuff, like to be orderly and presentable, kinda snooty-"

  
She held up her hand to cut him off at that last bit before he could continue. "Alright, I understand." 

  
Satya hasn't spoken a word to Hanzo since either of them had joined the team. A polite nod while passing in the hallways was probably the most interaction they had, but perhaps this could be an excuse to push back her own issues plaguing her mind for the time being.

  
She nodded and held out her free hand to him. "Very well, then have an agreement?"

  
McCree chuckled in relief, a smile of gratitude spreading across his face as his hand met hers in a shake. "It appears we do! Thank you kindly Satya, I really 'ppreciate it."

 

  
McCree went back to his seat to continue his solo card game, and Satya's mind immediately went back to just a few moments ago. At least now McCree would keep it to himself while she sorted things out. She wasn't sure what compelled her to completely ignore the part of her mind that was reason. Was it just the rush of certain death that had stared her in the face earlier that caused her to kiss the Junker once she had reached safety? _Junkrat_ of all people. But, would she have done the same if say, Lucio or Jack came back?

  
_No, probably not._

  
She shook her head. Now was not the time to be dwelling. Her arm was still throbbing, her hair still had several strands mussed and out of place, her clothes were still dirty and ripped, and she was still completely exhausted. She will address this properly once she has had a moment to wind down and recuperate. Her heels clicked lightly on the metal floor of the aircraft as she sat herself down on one of the nearby medical benches, carefully laying down to let her head rest on the soft, clean pillow and keeping her injured arm propped up across her middle in its sling.

  
Besides, now she could occupy her mind with playing wingman for McCree, which was a thousand and a half miles away from her expertise, but was a welcomed distraction she was currently needing.

  
=================

  
Previously, still standing where she had left him, Junkrat was staring blankly forward. Was this another one of his daydreams or did that just happen? His fingers clenched and relaxed in a slow rhythm as he finally looked over to where she and McCree had walked. _That actually happened? Fuck me, it actually DID!?_ A big, dumb grin crept onto his face as he made his way over to where Roadhog was laying down with a bounce to his step.

  
"Pssst. Oi, Roadie." He tapped the larger man's stomach with a finger. " _Roadie!_ Did ya see that?" When he received no reply, Junkrat grumbled and smacked the back of his hand against the side of Roadhog's belly. "Wake up would ya?"

  
The other Junker shifted, a low rumble sounding from his throat. "Shut up."

  
Junkrat plopped himself down on the metal floor of the aircraft next to Roadhog's bench, his left leg bouncing with energy. "Sym just planted one on me! Right there!" He pointed to his mouth for show even though Roadhog wasn't actually looking at him.

  
Another grumble. "I saw."

  
Junkrat quirked a brow. "Ya did? The hell didn't ya say so? So, ya think it was just a 'thank you?' Nah it couldn't have been just that. What did she mean by 'later?' Think maybe she likes me? _Christ, what if she likes me?_ " He rambled on a mile a minute as the other Junker continued to be silent. "Dunno mate, seemed pretty legit to me. I gotta talk to her yeah?"

  
As Junkrat stood up from his spot on the floor, Roadhog grabbed his arm before he could wander off. "Not now 'Rat. Let her get some rest before ya go pokin' at her."

  
"Right, right. The whole 'being in a life or death situation' thing." He nodded as he sat himself back down to the floor, giggling nervously to himself and fidgeting his fingers as he tends to do when he's anxious. "I'll just, sit right here 'n wait til we get back."

  
Seeming content, Roadhog released his arm and went back to his supposed sleeping while Junkrat was constantly shifting his sitting position, repeatedly shooting glances over to where Symmetra had then laid down. Now he was questioning whether the dull throb in his chest was either the bruising or something else entirely.

  
Forcing his gaze elsewhere, his eyes drifted over to where Hana and Lucio were sitting along the wall of the aircraft. Lucio had his eyes closed while listening to some music, his finger tapping his knee in time with the beat. While Hana on the other hand, was looking directly over at Junkrat. Her lips curled into a devious grin as her eyes darted over to Symmetra before returning back to him.

  
_Ah hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Junkrat tries to figure things out on his end of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? My word! Though it's another shortie as I kind of collect my thoughts and plans yet again after the long absence of writing. Chapters should be coming regularly again. :) Thanks for stopping by <3

The flight back long and uneventful, but Satya had slept through it with no interruptions. Upon landing, Winston hurried over after seeing that everyone had some kind of injury, urging them all to move into the medical bay for the time being until Angela could get her things together and see them all properly. Most were just scrapes and bruises, but Pharah's bullet wound and Satya's dislocated arm were probably the worst.

  
As the injured parties were ushered off to get healed, the two Junkers slinked off down a different hallway.

  
==============

  
"Should let the doc take a better at you." Roadhog spoke as he closed the door to Junkrat's room behind them.

 

"Nah, I don't need her pokin' at me. M'fine, I've had worse after all." Junkrat replied, waving his prosthetic limbs at the larger man.

  
Plodding over to a chair, Roadhog let himself fall back into it with a heavy sigh, it's wooden legs creaking in protest under his immense weight. "Suit yourself."

  
Junkrat shuffled over to his bed and flopped himself backwards onto it, only slightly wincing on the impact to his injuries on his back. The bandages that wound around his chest were still there, but so were the gashes and bruises beneath them that he attained from the crash landing when Satya colliding into him on the roof.

  
Roadhog just shook his head at the other's stubbornness, silently reaching into one of his pants pockets and pulling out his little knife along with another small wooden carving. This one didn't have an identifiable shape just yet, but he set to work and began whittling away at the material.

  
Junkrat lay flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Soooooo...Think she likes me?"

  
A rather annoyed grumble emitted from beneath Roadhog's mask.

  
"What? It's an honest question!" Junkrat replied to the wordless retort, flinging his arms out to the side.

  
"I think you're an idiot."

  
The lanky Junker turned his head towards the other with a deadpanned stare. "Gee, thanks mate."

  
Without removing his focus from his little project, Hog responded with a thumbs up.

  
Junkrat groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, I'm being serious here! Why would a classy sheila like her go for a mongrel like me? What should I do?"

  
They sat silently for a few moments before Roadhog took a deep breath, brushing a few wood shavings down from his carving and onto his lap before continuing to chip away at it. "Should get her somethin'."

  
"Get her somethin'?" Junkrat propped himself up on his elbows to properly look at the other man. "I already gave her that shiny little ball thingo."

  
"You like her right? Get her another somethin.' Somethin' that really says you like her." Roadhog replied. "Girls like gettin' things."

  
Junkrat groaned louder this time and let himself fall back down on his back, cringing yet again as he keeps forgetting about his injuries. "Who _wouldn't_ like her? She's smart, crafty, a goddamn _knockout_...I'd be damn _crazy_ if I didn't like her." Roadhog snorted at the last bit. Junkrat shot him a dirty look before ignoring it."But the hell could I get her? She's a fuckin' _goddess_." When he got no immediate reply, he rolled over on his side too look at Roadhog again. "You'll help me out with this, right mate?"

  
"Nope."

  
The ridiculous insulted noise that came from Junkrat was almost enough to make Roadhog belly laugh. A short chortle was all he let out from his throat lest he fumble with his precise carving.

  
"C'mon Roadie! You know I'll just end up doing some 'stupid shit' like you always say." He expressed with some finger air quotes for added effect.

  
"Guess you better think hard about it then."

  
Junkrat clicked his tongue and stood up from the bed, stomping over to the door. "Fine. I'll do this by m'self. I'll make her so damn happy that you'll be sad you weren't a part of it." Turning the handle, he swung open the door and took a step out before Roadhog finally looked up from his carvings.

  
"'Rat."

  
Junkrat stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

  
Despite the fact that Roadhog's mask was still covering his face, The hard look he was giving the other Junker seemed to permeate its leather surface. "She's a nice lady."

  
Having known each other for a while, he knew what Hog was _really_ saying to him. Junkrat took in a breath and nodded. "Yeah mate, I know."

  
The door closed behind him as he left.

  
============

  
Junkrat stared at the tile floors as he aimlessly wandered the halls for what felt like hours, wracking his brain in trying to figure out what he could get Sym. _I ain't got the slightest idea what to get her! The hell do girls like? She seemed to like that glass ball I got her....Maybe I could find 'nother one somewhere..._

  
His thoughts were interrupted as a door closed a little ways down the hall. He looked up to see Hana making her way towards him.

  
"Hey Jaime!" That devious grin from the aircraft immediately plastered back onto her face.

  
_Christ..._

  
She hopped up to him with her hands clasped behind her back. "I saw something pretty interesting in the corner of my eye on the flight back y'know."

  
He waved at her dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Figured that out already from the shonky face you been givin' me, ya stickybeak."

  
Ignoring his bizarre slang, Hana folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip to the side. "So what's the deal? You and Satya a thing now or what?"

  
Junkrat brought up his hands and fiddled around with his fingers, a bit of color starting to show in the tips of his ears. "Noooo...Least, I don't think so? Shit, I dunno."

  
"You need help." Hana spoke matter-of-factly.

   
He straightened his posture, returning his focus back to her face. "Oi, I don't need nothin'!" He stated as he pointed a metal finger at her indignantly.

  
She just smiled knowingly, tilting her head to side in a way that asked,  _'do you really?'_

  
They stared at each other for a few short seconds before Junkrat twitched a few times and groaned loudly in frustration. " _Ugh_ , fine! I don't got a damn clue what the hell I'm doin'! Could you, maybe gimme a hand in finding somethin' to get her?" The color on his ears began to spread down to his face. "I don't wanna screw this up."

  
Hana rocked back and forth on her feet as her grin got even bigger, if that was even possible."You liiiiike heeeeeeer."

  
Junkrat's eyes drifted up to the ceiling as he smacked his hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face. "Ya gonna help me or not?"

  
"Sure, I'll help you Jamie. Watching you look at her from across the room like a kicked puppy is starting to get painful. C'mon, let's go. We got things to talk about." She turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway, expecting him to follow.

  
Junkrat twisted his expression confusedly at her analogy of comparing him to a kicked animal before trailing after her. "The hell that supposed to mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog: "Seriously, don't screw this up" >:l !!
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra has the evening to herself and takes the time to think on some things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this like 5 times. For some reason this chap was difficult and I wish I could have done more, but as I've already got a chunk of the next couple chapters written out, I really just had to get this one out there so I can move forward without stalling on this one for too long. So have a short little Symmetra vignette ^-^;
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and I hope everyone has a nice holiday season :3

"It will still be tender and sore for a few days, so try not to overexert yourself and get some rest." Angela smiled as Satya thanked her for her help before leaving the medical bay. Her shoulder had been painfully popped back into place, and now the only thing she wanted to do was to take a shower and change her clothes. She felt absolutely revolting.

  
==============

  
She placed her photon projector onto her bed, and reached up to remove her headset when she remembered, _'That's right...it was destroyed._ ' The sensation of the rifle bullet flying mere inches away from her head flashed into her mind. She could still hear the crack of it making contact with her headset as it was blown clear off of her head and clattering to the ground, taking her comlink with it.

  
Putting her face into her hands, she slowly sat down onto her bed. This time she lost her comlink for real, and while that could be replaced, her headset was special. It was made specifically for her from Vishkar, there was almost no way to get that replaced without contacting them. Satya was not about to do that. They would see it being lost or destroyed as Satya being careless or unreliable. This was something she did not have the mindset to deal with right now. Now was time for her to take that much needed shower. She could discuss replacements with Winston later.

  
the white halogens of the bathroom flooded the tiled walls and floor as she flicked the on the light switch. She stepped inside and strode over to the glass doors of the shower, gripping the handles and sliding them open. Once the water had been turned on, she carefully removed her tattered clothing and folded them into a neat pile, placing them onto the counter against the wall nearby. She decided to leave her gauntlet on this time around. While she usually removes it since it is a bit of a pain to dry, it is indeed waterproof. With her other arm still being sore she figured it would be best to use it sparingly.

  
Warm steam began to fill the bathroom as she gingerly stepped inside the shower. The water was a mix between comfortably warm and scalding hot. _Perfect_. Closing her eyes, she let the water pour over her head and down her body. The gentle sounds reverberating against the glass doors and acrylic floor was soothing, and Satya was finally able to quiet her mind for the first time in what felt like ages. Now was not the time to be thinking about the harrowing experience of what seemed like certain death, or how she flew through the air hanging on to to a giant hook for dear life, or how the ominous cloud of bad judgement hung over her mind as she let herself just walk right up to a certain Aussie and planted her lips right on his. Gods, what was she thinking? Oh that's right, she _wasn't_ thinking. Heat flushed across her cheeks as she remembered the contact. She could not believe herself for being so bold, and what's worse? She _liked_ it.

  
With a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, she gently rubbed her shoulder. There was still a dull throb, but at least the heat from the water soothed it a bit. For the next several minutes, she proceeded to wash herself down. Removing any left over dirt and grime from the mission.

  
Shortly thereafter, there was the muffled sound of a knock on the door coming from out in the hall. A groan sounded from her throat, her relaxation ending. "Just one moment!" She called. Whoever it was most likely could not hear her from the bathroom, but she felt inclined to reply regardless. Voices could be heard, two voices at least. She couldn't make out who or what they were saying, the steady stream of water garbled their voices, but it sounded like bickering. The water slowed to a halt as Satya turned the shower off. Quickly patting down her hair with a towel, she grabbed her teal colored robe and slipped it on before exiting the bathroom and making her way over to the door.

  
Now that the water was off, the voices were a bit more distinct. Satya had only made it about halfway across the room before she froze. While she still couldn't decipher any words, there was no doubt as to who was at her door.

  
_Junkrat._

  
Why was he here? And with..Hana? Yes, that's who the other voice is, she is almost sure. Had he come to talk about what happened on the plane? Why would Hana come along? _Oh gods, Does she know_? Her heart began to race as she clutched at the fabric of her robe. There is no way she was going to answer the door now. She could just pretend she's not here, right?

  
Their conversation outside had dropped to a lower volume, and though she was still having some inner panic, her curiosity grew. As silently as she could, she crept the few remaining feet over to the door to try and figure out what they were saying.

  
Silence.

  
Odd, she would have heard them walk away if they had left. Satya's brows pinched together as she carefully leaned closer to the door, gently placing her palms and her ear against its surface. Nothing. She strained her ears in attempts to pick up any sound from the other side, but their voices had gone completely silent. A strange tightness began to build in the pit of her stomach. Nothing was happening, why could she feel heat rising through her cheeks? Not only in her cheeks, but also in her....hand? It felt like the door itself began to emit its own heat!

  
Confused and slightly alarmed, Satya pushed herself away from the door. Staring at it with puzzlement coloring her face, she rubbed her hand with her gauntlet one. _"What in the world?"_ She whispered under her breath as she then examined her palm as if there was something wrong with it.

  
"C'mon Jamie, let's go. Got a job to do." Hana's muffled voice piped up from the other side of the door.

  
"Right, right." Came his reply after a few short moments.

  
Their mismatched strides sounded down the hallway soon after their exchange. She stood there unmoving for what seemed like ages before she raised her hand once again. Taking in and holding a breath, she cautiously brought her palm back on to the door's smooth surface. It had retained its normal cool temperature. Exhaling, her hand dropped back down to her side.

  
She must be losing her mind.

  
===============

  
Combing through her now dry hair, Satya made a mental note to bring her photon projector to the workshop to give it a quick look over before packing it up to wait for her next mission. Fully dressed and ready to go, she Set down her brush. Giving her sore shoulder one more rub, she grabbed her weapon from her bed and made way for the workshop. Thankfully, her path went uninterrupted. Upon arrival she barely cracked open the door to peek inside first before entering, just in case Junkrat had meandered back to the workshop after being right outside her door. She internally rolled her eyes at herself. ' _This is childish. If he is inside then so be it.'_ Steeling herself, she swung the door open and scanned the room. Empty. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she strode over to her desk.

  
The two glass orbs were still in their spot along with the little wooden swan, but there was something else. A teleporter base was sitting on top of the desk as well. That's right, she completely forgot to pick up the teleporter that was set up on the plane once they had returned. How did it get here? ' _I suppose someone came and dropped it off for me.'_ There was a gentle 'clink' as the photon projector was gently set down on her desk. Instead of disassembling the teleporter base, she picked it up and walked around to her desk drawers. Opening the one that holds the prototype base, she slipped the one in her hands inside along with it. She could use both for proper testing on her new design later.

  
Satya stared down absentmindedly for a few moments before letting herself sink into her chair. Her golden eyes locked back onto the swan and glass orbs. Gently biting her lip, she reached over to her lamp and flicked it on. The small light poured onto the top of her desk, covering the spheres in a gentle glow. She leaned herself over her desk, folding her arms across its surface and resting her chin on her arms as she gazed at them. The lamp's light reflected through the glittering glass, allowing the vibrant colors of varying blues and reds to dance together once again.

  
Watching them is always soothing, something she can depend on to calm her mind, to think clearly. What's the first thing that comes to her mind? That crazy Aussie _of course_. With that smug grin he's always giving her, gold tooth glinting as he tosses a small bomb up and down in his hand right in the forefront of her thoughts. What was it about this man that draws her in? He is the polar opposite of everything she believes in, a complete mess, and downright mad. _'Perhaps that's why?_ ' He is just so bizarre and ridiculous that she can't help but be intrigued? Maybe. He does have a knack for making her smile....

  
Now was probably a good time to think on what she should say to him once they inevitably cross paths again.

  
She smirked. She probably _was_ losing her mind. The scary part was, she's ok with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be during the same time frame as this one, but we'll be following Junkrat :)
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we follow Junkrat and Hana during the same time frame that took place in the previous chapter.

"Like you said, Satya's a classy gal, so can't just get her some random thing all willy nilly." Hana spoke matter-of-factly to Junkrat as they meandered through the white halls of the compound. "I got the feeling she has really picky tastes, just gotta figure out what those are. You still with me back there Jamie?"

  
Junkrat was shuffling along just a few steps behind her. "Yeah, just thinkin' is all."

  
"Good." Hana continued. "We should probably stay away from jewelry, seeing as you two aren't together or anything yet, might be a bit too much." She lightly tapped her chin with a finger. "Would be easier if I knew all what she was into. What kinds of things does she like?"

  
"Uh.." He started, glancing down at himself. "..She likes when things are clean.." Smudges of soot and ashes have returned to decorate various spots of his body and cargo shorts from the mission. Some residue has even already made it into the bandages around his chest.

  
Hana spun around to took at him, keeping her pace while walking backwards and giving him a look over. "Yeeeeaaaah, we'll have to take care of that before you go see her." She said, spinning her index finger at him in regards to the filth. "But I could tell you've been making more of an effort lately at least. I'm sure she noticed it too. What else does she like?"

  
His eyes wandered around the hall. "Shit I dunno, can never tell what girls are thinkin'." Lifting his arms, he began to gesture animatedly. "Seems to like the quiet, and bein' organized. Everything's gotta be in it's proper place. If she catches ya messin' around with her order she'll glare daggers at you so hard you'll swear you'll cark it right on the spot." He snickered.

  
A hint of amusement showed on Hana's face. "You know this from experience?"

  
Junkrat shrugged. "I needed to borrow a pencil."

  
"Riiiight, Is that because you snapped yours in half while checking her out?" Hana's expression turned devious as she reminded him of that evening in the workshop when Symmetra came in with a candy stick.

  
"Nah, it was-" His eyes narrowed as his amber gaze darted back to her, stopping mid-reply to give her a withering look.

  
Hana just grinned smugly. "Nope! Never going to let you live that down."

  
A sound of blatant annoyance sounded from Junkrat's throat in response before he quickly changed the subject back. He was not feeling too fond of reliving that night when Hana put two and two together about his wandering gaze. "Right, well anyway, she seemed to like this shiny little ball thing I got her before."

  
She perked up at that new information. "You got her something already? When?"

  
"After a job Roadie 'n I were sent on. Found it. Looked like something she'd like. So I figured, yeah sure, I'll snag it and bring it back to her yeah? I think she liked it at least."

  
Hana was going to question further before another voice interrupted her.

  
"Hana! Junkrat!"

  
Halting to a stop, the two turned to see Winston padding towards them from down the hallway behind Hana, holding something under his arm.

  
"Glad I bumped into you two. Could one of you drop this off with Symmetra please? It was left on the plane after we landed. I need to finish getting things settled and don't really have the time to make a stop down to the workshop." He grasped the item he held under his arm and held it out to them. "I would be very grateful."

  
The halogen lights overhead reflected off of the sleek surface of the inactive teleporter base that had gotten them all back onto the aircraft during the mission. Hana's face lit up.

  
"You got it boss!" She said, holding out her hands to take the device.

  
Winston smiled as he handed it over to her. "Thank you, Hana. I shall see the two of you tomorrow at dinner for the debriefing?"

  
Hana nodded. "We'll be there."

  
"Yeah, sure." Junkrat replied as he eyed the teleporter.

  
"Wonderful." With one last smile, Winston turned to the Junker. "And Junkrat, you should really let Dr. Ziegler take a better look at you now that we have returned, just in case anything has been fractured or anything of the sort."

With an overly dramatic eye roll, Junkrat groaned as Winston turned and made his way back down the hallway from where he came. "Why's everyone always gettin' on my case"

  
Ignoring him, Hana bounced lightly on her feet as she turned to Junkrat, clutching the teleporter to her chest."This is perfect!"

   
"How's it perfect exactly?" He asked, a brow arched.

  
"Thiiiiis," She began, shaking the hard light crafted object in her hands for emphasis, "gives us a reason to go find her and strike up some conversation."

  
Junkrat scratched at the back of his neck. "What like, right now?" The base was shoved against his stomach with an ' _oof_ ' as it was handed it off to him.

  
"Yeah now!" Replied Hana as she started back down the opposite way of the hallway. "It's the perfect opportunity!"

  
"What about gettin' her something?"

  
She waved a hand dismissively over her shoulder. "We'll do that after, now c'mon."

  
Figuring it was the best place to look first, they strolled towards the workshop. Hana had a bounce to her step as Junkrat followed behind, intently fiddling with the teleporter base. They had just reached the door to their destination when Hana abruptly stopped.

  
"WAIT." She practically yelled, causing Junkrat to twitch and break his focus on the device in his hands. "What if she's in there?"

  
"Um," He began. "ain't that kinda the point?"

  
Hana spun around on her heel to face him. "You look disgusting!"

  
Shaking his head as if he misheard her at the sudden accusation , Junkrat squinted one eye skeptically with indignation. "Oi, the hell you on about? I don't look any different than I did 5 minutes ago."

  
"Exactly! She likes it when you're clean right? Can't go see her if you look like you just rolled out of an exhaust pipe."

  
Junkrat rolled his eyes yet again. "Oh come off it, that ain't fair! M'here already, I'm just gonna go in." Ignoring her protests, he stepped passed Hana and pushed through the door.

  
Empty.

  
Clicking his tongue as he surveyed the dark workshop, Junkrat looked over his shoulder at the door where Hana was currently poking her head in. "No worries, she's not even here." The door slipped shut as the younger girl stepped up next to the Junker while his gaze lowered down to the metal object in his grasp. He lifted his arm a few times as if testing it's weight. "S'pose we could just leave it on her desk yeah?"

  
"Hold on," Hana said. "we could try one other place."

  
========================

  
The hall that led to everyone's rooms was quiet. The rest of the crew was either off relaxing and decompressing from the mission, or outside in the training grounds. The two had made their way along the part of the compound that held the girl's designated areas before Hana stopped in front of one of the doors.

  
"Ok this is it, Satya's room."

  
Junkrat eyed the door up and down. It just looked like any another one in the halls. Boring. Not even close to what he would picture a door fit for a goddess to look like. "Don't look like much."

  
Hana huffed in response. "Well, what were you expecting? A stained glass pane with marble steps and pillars?"

  
' _Heh, that sounds like Sym_.' He thought with a smirk.

  
There was a small prodding at his back as Hana urged him forwards. "Alright whatever, go on and knock ya lummox."

  
The Junker swatted her hand away. "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

  
Taking a step forward, he stood just a couple feet in front of door. It was then that he realized. ' _Shit, I got no clue what the hell to say!_ ' He tried to swallow down a lump in his throat that he had only just now noticed before slowly raising his good hand to the door's surface. Various different possible ways to start a conversation rushed through his mind. ' _G'day Sym! Got your portal thingo! Right crazy day it's been yeah?' No, that's stupid. 'Nice place ya got here?' No, that's even worse. 'you're fuckin' gorgeous.' Christ, just bloody knock ya drongo!_

  
Sucking in and holding a breath, Junkrat cautiously tapped the knuckles of his index and middle fingers against the door. The two stood staring silently in anticipation for what felt like ages.

  
No answer.

  
Junkrat let out the breath he had been holding. "She's not here either."

  
"Really? I find that hard to believe." Hana retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

  
Just then, a whirring sound came from the door as a small module popped out from a hidden compartment in the door, presenting a small screen.

  
The audio security lock came to life as a robotic voice chirped through. "Identification required."

  
Junkrat stood straight, a brow quirked as he turned to Hana to look for some kind of direction. She just shrugged silently, waving her hand forward to indicate for him to give it a shot.

  
"You serious?" He asked. "Breakin' into a girl's room feels right creepy if ya ask me."

Hana shifted her weight to one leg. "Oh come on, it's not like it's _actually_ going to work. Do it for science. If it opens we just close it right back up again. No harm done."

  
"Right, and they think _I'm_ the troublemaker around here."

  
The door chirped again. "Identification required"

  
"Besides," Hana went on, pointing at the module. "I'm not sure that little thing is gonna go away until you try."

  
Running his free hand through his hair, Junkrat drummed his metal fingers against the teleporter in their grasp. "I'm pointin' at you if anythin' bad happens because of this." He muttered under his breath as he turned back to face the door.

  
The Junker cleared his throat before leaning down slightly to get a little closer to the little screen. "Er, Jamison Fawkes?" He spoke with a questioning lilt in his tone, not being too sure exactly what would happen. The grip he had on the metal base turned vice as he shut his eyes in trepidation, waiting for the security to process the name and voice.

  
The door beeped before the screen folded back up into the hidden compartment. "Access denied."

  
His shoulders slumped in relief. "Blimey, would've really been in the shit if it opened."

  
"Wait a sec." Hana moved up to the wall to the left of the door and leaned into it, pressing her ear against it's surface. "I think I heard something."

  
"Nah, you screwin' with me?" Junkrat looked down at her. "Wouldn't she answer if she was there?"

  
Hana brought a finger up to her lips, furrowing her brows in concentration. "Shh!"

  
With a deadpanned expression, Junkrat just stared at her for a few moments before sighing and humoring her. He took a step to get closer to the door and leaned in, pressing his ear and good hand against it for support. Moments passed. A sensation slowly began to build in the pit of his stomach, growing and twisting into a feeling he couldn't place. Squinting his eyes in an effort to listen intently to the inside of Symmetra's room, he could definitely... _feel_..something. Like there was something directly on the other side of the door, but it was completely silent. Goosebumps began to prickle at his skin before he pushed himself back off the door, giving it a hard stare like it a difficult math problem.

  
With a sigh, Hana followed suit and stepped away from the wall. "C'mon Jamie, let's go. Got a job to do." She said, nodding her head towards the teleporter in Junkrat's hand.

  
Junkrat's eyes remained fixed on the door as the odd feeling in his gut slowly faded. "Right, right." He nodded and broke his gaze to glance down at the base, giving it a couple light taps with the back of his good hand.

  
The two left the living quarters of the compound and made their way back to the workshop to drop off Symmetra's teleporter.

  
==============

  
"Tough luck this time I guess." Hana started as they wandered back into the familiar room of the workshop. "Now we can go back to brainstorming something to get her." As they neared Symmetra's spot, the glass orbs atop the desk caught her eye. "Hey, is that the thing you got her before that you mentioned earlier?"

  
Junkrat shuffled with his lopsided gait over to Symmetra's desk, stopping just in front of it and placing the metal device down on the center. "Yeah." He replied, giving the blue sphere a light poke. "Got her this one here."

  
"What about this one?" She asked, gently grasping the red orb counterpart and bringing it up to her face to inspect it.

  
"Sym made that one for me after I gave her the blue one." A gold tooth shown through his lips as Junkrat grinned at the reminder. The night Symmetra sat them both down in the middle of the workshop and weaved her magic to create the little ball between them. Was just the two of them there that evening. He could watch her craft things all night.

  
"Hold up." Hana brought up a hand as if to stop all thought processes that may be going on in the room. "Satya made this one, and gave it to you?"

  
He nodded at her question. "Uh, yeah?"

  
A broad grin slowly crept across her face. "This. Is. _Perfect_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crosses fingers for no big mistakes* I'm exhausted and just want to get some chapters out! Hoping my tired eyes didn't completely miss anything glaringly obvious. Thanks for stopping by everyone! <333
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew have a debriefing from the mission, and Satya and Jamie have a little 'conversation.'

The next evening, crew members began trickling into the dining hall for the post mission debriefing. The dining table was fairly long, and just enough seating to fit everyone on the team without much discomfort whenever they had these group dinners. Satya arrived in some comfortable black slacks and a blue tank top, her hair twisted into a braid over her shoulder. Winston was already in the room sitting at the far head of the table as he milled through some paperwork while Torbjorn and Angela were back in the kitchen preparing a chicken dish for dinner.

  
The two Junkers were there as well at the other end of the table towards the back of the room. Hana sat in front of the two, leaning towards them and pointing a finger down at various spots on large piece of blue paper that lay in middle of them. Faint criss-cross patterns covered the paper, like a blueprint! Junkrat was twirling a pencil around his fingers as his amber eyes scanned the diagram. Roadhog was sitting silently beside him with his hands folded across his belly, stoic as a statue.

  
While Satya usually prefers to sit towards the back for such meetings, she decided to avoid the the trio for the time being and quietly strode towards the middle of the table. Her movement crossed Junkrat's gaze as he immediately sat up straight in his seat and stopped spinning the pencil. He hastily snatched the blueprint from the table and folded it up, stashing it into the pocket of his shorts as he mumbled something to the other two. Hana cast a glance over in her direction and grinned. Satya offered a light smile in return and took her seat.

  
The rest of the crew began filing into the dining hall and taking a seat at the table. McCree took the seat to Satya's right, removing his hat and placing it on his lap and setting a bottle of beer down in front of him. "Evenin' Satya, have a good night?"

  
She nodded. "Yes, thank you. A quiet night to rest was very much needed."

  
Putting his elbows in the table, McCree scratched at his beard as he watched Angela step out of the kitchen, big tray of food in hand and sitting down near the head of the table."Glad to hear it. Take it your arm is feeling better?"

  
"Quite." Satya said, carefully rolling her shoulder. "Though Angela insisted i sit out on the next mission or two, just to be sure it's fully healed."

  
He hummed in agreement, bringing his beer up to his lips for a swig. Torbjorn brought out the last of the food before taking a seat next to Reinhardt. Lena suddenly appeared at Satya's left, her usual bright smile on her face as she sat down. While everyone started filling their plates, Winston cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair with a proud grin.

  
"Thank you all for coming, " He began, "hope you all had a good day so far." Nods and smiles across the table were his reply. He continued. "Wonderful! I'm sure you will all be glad to hear that the mission was a success! Not only have we dwindled Talon's troops at the location, but Athena gave me an update. Shortly after we got all of our people out of there, it seems the damage to the building during the fight had made it structurally unstable, most probably as a result of Hana's MEKA explosion. It had collapsed, effectively destroying their operation there. Though that wasn't how we had planned things to go, it seemed to work out in the end."

  
Claps and gleeful cheers filled the room. Satya couldn't help but smile as she complied with Lena's and McCree's raised glasses, clinking hers against theirs.

  
Angela happily sat up in her seat. "Oh that is great news!"

  
"It is wonderful!" Reinhardt boomed across the room. "We must celebrate our victory!"

  
Chuckling, Winston raised his own glass. "Congratulations everyone! Thankfully, the building was in an abandoned area, so there were no civilian injuries or property damage. Not only that, but we got everyone out of the fray safe and sound. Though there was a bit of a scare at the end," he looked over his glasses at Satya, his warm smile still on his face, "the dedication and persistence of our team got everyone home safely." He said as his knowing gaze moved over to Junkers as Jack clapped Roadhog on the back. "I'm proud of all of you. Great teamwork, all of you."

  
Winston went on into detail about various happenings during the mission; Where Talon's reinforcements may have come from, the possible identity of the sniper (who apparently has shown up to several Talon operations), any information anyone may have found etc. etc. Satya couldn't keep her focus for too long on Winston's debriefing. She was just waiting for the inevitable interruption that always happened during a meeting. Just waiting to hear that familiar Australian twang trying to get her attention. Satya could already hear it in her mind. _'Psst. Pssst. Oi, Sym..'_ She shook her head to try and regain focus on Winston.

  
_'Pay attention Satya,'_ She thought to herself. ' _he is not distracting you right now. Listen to Winston talk, it might be important.'_ The gorilla was currently referring to Fareeha's gunshot wound she had received during the mission before Satya' s mind almost immediately withdrew itself from the discussion again. ' _...But **why** isn't he attempting to divert my attention? Gods, Jamison isn't even trying and he's distracting me!'_

  
She brought up a hand to her face and rubbed her temple. ' _Ridiculous_.'

  
Wait, did she _want_ him to pester her? Yep, she was definitely losing her mind. Might as well accept the fact that she wasn't going to retain any information from the debriefing. Her head turned as Satya let her gaze drift towards the back of the table. Junkrat was idly poking at the food on his plate, obviously not remotely paying attention to the meeting either. Roadhog on the other hand, was at least facing towards the head of the table. That was until he turned his head in Satya's direction. Her heart stopped for a moment. No matter how many times she is in the presence of the gigantic man, she will never feel at ease when the hollow eyes of his leathery mask look at her.

  
Raising one of his massive hands from its folded position, Roadhog gave her the tiniest of waves. Her nervousness dissipating, she smiled at the gesture, returning it with a slight motion of her own hand.

  
============

  
The rest of the debriefing went without incident, and the team members were cleaning up and trickling out of the dining hall. Junkrat was still in his seat, leaning back in his chair and balancing on it's two back legs as he propped his legs up on the table. Seems Roadhog had already left. Satya cleared away her dish and saw the two Shimada brothers conversing amongst themselves.

  
_'Hm. If i could somehow speak with Hanzo alone, I could keep my promise to Jesse and put in a good word for him.'_

  
As if on cue, Genji gave a nod to his brother before stepping away to help clear the rest of the table, leaving Hanzo alone.

  
_'Now's my chance!'_

 

Satya quickly approached before Hanzo left the room. "Excuse me, Mr. Shimada."

  
Hanzo turned, his dark eyes meeting hers. "Yes, Miss Vaswani?"

  
His voice was somehow both smooth and gravely at the same time. Not having held an actual conversation with him before, Satya was not expecting such an interesting sound. Certainly not unpleasant to the ears. "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a few minutes?"

  
"Hmm." Hanzo hummed in thought. "Well, I have an appointment with Torbjorn out in the training grounds regarding new functionality to add to my arrows this evening before it gets too late. But I could spare a few moments if it could be brief, what is it about?"

  
"Um," She started, not sure how to bring up the subject quickly, "actually, it's not vitally important to discuss right now. Another time."

  
One of Hanzo's eyebrows rose curiously. "If you are sure?"

  
She nodded.

  
"Alright," he continued, "perhaps tomorrow then. I shall be free all day and you could find me out on the training grounds should you wish to talk with me."

  
With a curt nod, Hanzo turned and made his way out of the dining hall. Satya took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. That wasn't so bad. She could find him tomorrow and try to sneak the cowboy into conversation somehow. She watched as the older Shimada left the room before her eyes drifted back to....

  
Junkrat.

  
There he was, still leaning back in his seat. Once he noticed that Satya had finished her conversation with Hanzo, he swung his legs off of the table's surface and stood up.

  
"Hey, Sym." He said, flicking two fingers in greeting.

  
"Jamison," she replied, walking up to him. "I was just about to make a run to the workshop."

  
"Mind if I join ya?"

  
"Not at all." She turned on her heel and made for the door leaving the dining hall, Junkrat following just a step behind.

  
Their stroll through the hallways was silent except for the light clicking of Satya's shoes and the familiar step-click of Junkrat's gait on the tile floor. This was it. She knew once they reached the workshop they would have that conversation. Several different ways to approach the topic rushed through her mind as the door to the workshop neared. _'I don't even know what to say! He confuses me so much. I don't even know what he thinks about me! I'm being ridiculous, I should just make something up and avoid any complications.'_

  
A few more short minutes of silence passed before they arrived. Satya pushed through the door and entered the dark workshop, Junkrat following up behind her.

  
_'I should just cut right to it and get this over with..'_   She mused to herself as she took a few more steps into the empty room. "I...suppose you wish to discuss what happened between us on the dropship."

  
Junkrat strode passed her and made his way across the room towards his desk. "It may have crossed my mind."

  
"Very well."

  
She followed behind to stand in front of his desk as he stepped around the back to sit down. The shiny stool Satya had crafted for Junkrat still stood behind his desk as he plopped himself down on it. While she continued to be perplexed by him keeping the chair, Satya couldn't help but swell with pride.

  
"Sooooo, how's this gonna go, love?" He looked up at her from his seat with an expectant expression.

  
She brought her hands together in front of her and ran her fingers over the smooth metal of her gauntlet. "What happened between us was...was..." Her mind went blank. Everything she thought she was going to say has completely left her memory! All she could manage to get out were stammers and fumbled words. "U-um...I just...you...it was.."

  
One of Junkrat's brows arched as an impish smirk slowly began to spread across his features.

  
' _Gods. Damn his angular, bizarrely handsome face!_ ' Satya flushed.

  
He snickered, a playful lilt coloring his voice. "Well, dunno 'bout you, but I wouldn't hate to have another go at it."

  
She bristled. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She eyed him carefully, trying to read his visage. Junkrat watched her from his seat, his good arm now propped up on his desk with his chin resting on his palm. He looked confident, maybe even a little smug. And yet, the gentle lift of his brows gave a sense of uncertainty and apprehension. ' _Ugh, can never figure out what this man is thinking.'_

  
"Have another go?" She finally said.

  
"Ya'knooooow," He gestured vaguely at himself with his metal hand in the air. "Kinda sprung it on me without any warnin' then. Could give it a proper go, if yer interested."

  
Satya's eyes drifted over his lean form. Despite the bandages still wrapped around his torso, she could still see the definition of toned muscles of his abs and the smooth plane of his chest. Blood rushed to her face as her mouth went dry, a familiar coil building in the pit of her stomach. ' _Compose yourself Satya! Just need to take a deep breath and..and...Oh forget it!_ '

  
Giving in to her own desires, Satya stepped around the desk, trailing her hand across its surface as she went. What happened in between was just a blur. Before she knew it, she was straddling Junkrat's lap, tangling her fingers through his wild hair. The familiar taste of smoke and ember danced through her mouth as their lips pressed together. His arms wound around her back, bringing her in close.

  
The rush of the kiss was exhilarating, the energy firing between them was exponentially more intense than it was on the aircraft. Satya could feel her heart beating against her ribs as Junkrat moved his lips from hers and trailed light bites and kisses down her neck. Rolling her hips into his lap, a light moan escaped from her throat as Junkrat gently sunk his teeth into the curve of her shoulder. The cool touch of his metal hand found its way under her shirt, sending shivers down Satya's spine as his nimble fingers glided along her back. Subconsciously biting her lip, she let her hands trail across his strong shoulders and down his chest. The touch made Junkrat flinch in discomfort, taking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

  
Satya felt the sudden tensing in his posture and leaned herself back to look at him. "Are you alright?"

  
"Yeah, yeah just..." He glanced down at the bandages across his bruised torso.

  
She sighed. "You haven't gone to see Angela yet." It was more a statement than a question.

  
"Don't worry 'bout it love, m'fine." He said quickly, hoping to get back down to business and nipped at her neck.

 

Giggling lightly, she gently pushed him back and gave him a knowing look, a soft smile gracing her features. "Jamison."

  
His eyes locked with hers for a moment before he let out an exasperated groan, scratching at the back of his head. "Ugh, fiiiine. I'll go first thing in the mornin', just for you Sym." He added with a toothy smirk.

  
"I am glad to hear it." Satya said as she began shimmying herself off of Junkrat's lap. "For now, I think I should head back to my room for the evening. Wouldn't want to cause you anymore injury."

  
"Awww, y'sure? I swear I'm alright."

  
"I am sure." She started, standing back on her feet. "I shall speak to you tomorrow, Jamison."

  
"T'morrow." He added with a wink. "Promise?"

  
She gave him one last smile before leaving the workshop. "Promise."

  
Junkrat leaned against his desk as he watched her close the door behind her, a broad grin on his face as he pressed a canine tooth into his lower lip. "Welp, guess it's time for a cold shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr!](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Satya talks to Hanzo for McCree, then goes to see Junkrat like she promised.

"Soooo," McCree drawled as he and Satya strolled down one of the compound's hallways heading towards the training grounds. "Having that chat with Hanzo today are ya?"

  
She nodded. "Seems as good of a time as any."

"Alright," He rolled his shoulders and adjusted his hat, "He seems a little standoffish but, like I said, I got a feeling you two could really hit it off."

  
"We shall certainly find out."

  
They neared the door and stopped. McCree turned towards her and looked himself over. "How do I look? Don't got nothin' on my shirt do I?"

  
Satya looked him over. The cowboy cleaned up nicely. His red flannel shirt was neatly tucked into his jeans with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Though, the fabric was laying a bit askew across his shoulders. She clicked her tongue and carefully grasped the shoulder seams with her thumb and forefinger, giving a tug to straighten them out. "Acceptable."

  
"I'll take it!" He beamed. "So, the plan. I'll be hanging back inside here for now while the two of you chat for a few minutes."

  
"And I shall text you once it is a good time for you to come outside."

  
McCree pulled out his phone from his pant pocket with a grin. "Right, time to get started."

  
Leaving McCree behind, Satya stepped though the door. The training grounds was bustling with activity today. Zarya and Reinhardt were lifting absurdly large weights, Genji and Zenyatta were quietly meditating in a back corner, Jack looked be be practicing aim with his pulse rifle, with Hanzo just a few yards away doing the same with his bow and arrows. She took in a steeling breath before making her way over to the archer.

  
Hanzo noticed her coming and lowered his bow. "Miss Vaswani."

  
"Mr. Shimada, could you spare a few moments to talk?"

  
He nodded and motioned for them to take a seat at a nearby table. Setting his bow down in front of him, Hanzo clasped his hands together as he sat down. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

  
Satya sat on other side of the table to face him, thinking of how to bring up the subject naturally. Her eyes scanned Hanzo, looking for a topic of conversation. The first thing that drew in her attention was his kyudo-gi. "Why don't you wear both sleeves correctly?" She blurted. She truly was not the master of idle conversation with new acquaintances.

  
His brows furrowed. "What?"

  
"Your sleeves," She started, "They are uneven."

  
"It is so the fabric does not get caught in the draw-string of my bow when I shoot. Is that truly what you needed to discuss?"

  
She bit at the inside of her cheek. ' _Think of something else!_ ' "Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me how to shoot a bow."

  
Surprise colored his face. "Oh, I see."

  
Dumbfounded by her own brashness, Satya just stared wide-eyed in apprehension. ' _Did I really just ask to learn how to use a bow? That is not remotely what I came here for!'_

  
Hanzo stroked at his beard for a moment in thought before nodding. "Very well, I can teach you how to shoot."

  
_'Wait, what?_ ' Her eyes stared in bewilderment. "Truly?"

  
"You have great focus, grace, and confidence. I do not doubt that you could be a great markswoman."

  
"I...I did not mean to be so bold, I would not want to inconvenience you."

  
"Not at all." He said. "Besides, we are a team, and there is no harm in assisting to broaden each of our skills."

  
She nodded silently. _'I suppose he has a point. Just add archery to my ever increasing list of things I need to do...I better get Jesse out here before I keep digging myself into a bigger mess._ ' She quietly reached under the table to slip her phone out of her pocket as inconspicuously as possible. Hanzo didn't seem to notice as she typed.

  
**:: Satya** \- Jesse, now would be a good time.

  
He responded immediately.

  
**:: Jesse** \- Be right there!

  
A slightly uncomfortable silence descended over the two before a soft whistling reached Satya's ears. Her eyes moved to look passed Hanzo to see McCree sauntering nearby. He grinned as they made eye contact, giving her a thumbs up. She nodded in return, the gesture catching Hanzo's attention as he turned his head to glance behind him.

  
If McCree was nervous to be under the archer's intense gaze, he didn't show it. He reached up and tipped his hat in greeting, continuing on his stroll towards one of the other benches in the training grounds.

  
"You are well acquainted with the American?" Hanzo asked, turning back around to face Satya.

  
"We speak on occasion." She replied. "He is quite personable."

  
"Hmm." He hummed in response as he glanced down at his bow on the table, running a hand along its surface.

  
She waited a few moments waiting to see if he would say something else. When he didn't she spoke up again. "Have you talked to him?"

  
Hanzo shook his head. "Not really. A few words here and there I suppose."

  
Satya's eyes followed his slow hand movements glide across the bowstring. "I think the two of you could get along quite well."

  
A low chuckle sounded from his throat, his lips curling slightly in amusement. "You do?"

  
"Of course. And we _are_ all a team, no harm being friendly with each other."

  
"He does seem a bit..." Hanzo trailed off as his gaze drifted over to where McCree stood.

  
The cowboy had lifted a boot up onto the bench he was standing by, resting one hand on his raised knee, and the other on his hip. Chest puffed with confidence, Jesse was doing his best to give a good appearance as he dramatically looked out into the distance. He almost looked heroic and charming for a few moments before the wind picked up and snatched his hat right off of his head before he could grab it. Satya brought her hand in front of her lips as she stifled a laugh as they watched Jesse chase after his trusty hat.

  
"...I'm not actually sure what he seems," Hanzo continued as he brought his attention back to Satya, "but, you are right. If I am to be working together with him, I should at least do a proper introduction." Hanzo stood from his seat. "If you'll excuse me, I shall do just that. It was nice being able to talk with you Ms. Vaswani, another chat sometime would certainly be welcome."

  
"Likewise." She replied before Hanzo bowed slightly towards her and picked up his weapon.

  
"We can discuss the details about your training whenever you wish to begin." He added over his shoulder before he began to make his way over to McCree, who was still attempting to snag his hat from the wind. Hanzo quickly snatched it out of the air and presented it to the cowboy.

  
Satya watched the two converse for a few minutes. Jesse was all smiles, being sure to keep a hold on his hat atop his head before the wind whisked it away again. Mentally checking off the promise-to-help-Jesse-talk-to-Hanzo bullet on her to do list before taking her leave from the training grounds. There was another promise she intended to keep today.

==========

Once again wandering through the empty halls of the compound, Satya searched around with the intent to find a certain wiry Australian. She peeked into the workshop, checked the common room, and looked around the kitchen. ' _Well he's obviously not in the training grounds, I was just out there._ ' She sighed. _'I suppose I could check his room.'_ Satya cringed at the thought. If Junkrat kept his living quarters the same way he kept his work space, then she was expecting nothing less than a bottomless pit of disarray and filth.

  
_'If you can tolerate the mess in the workshop, you can handle this._ ' She said to herself as she approached the door to his room.

  
She knocked. The sound of movement came from the other side of the door before it quickly flung open. Junkrat stood in the doorway, surprise evident on his face. The bandages that were once wrapped across his chest were gone, and the bruising had subsided considerably.

"Sym?"

  
"Jamison." She gave him a look over. "I see you finally went to see Angela."

  
"O'course! Told ya I would didn't I? Went first thing this mornin'."

  
She smiled lightly. "I'm glad to hear it. Could I...Come in?"

  
"Oh! Yeah, yeah." He moved to the side to let Satya step in.

  
It was...not what she expected.

  
There was hardly anything inside at all! There were the usual things that every room came with: a bed, dresser, closet, washroom, a small table, and a chair. But that was about it. Granted, there was a considerable pile of scrap in one of the back corners, and a giant tire rested on the floor nearby. She turned back to Junkrat with an amazed expression. "Your room is cleaner than your area in the workshop.

He just shrugged. "I keep most of my stuff by my desk in there. Lot easier to keep track of it all that way. Only really come in here to sleep n' design new things." 

She nodded in understanding as she made her way farther inside. Her gaze fell to his bed, which was mussed up with more than half of the covers on the floor, but what caught her attention was that same blueprint from the prior evening at the debriefing laying on top of the mattress. Satya drew closer to get a better look. Smooth shapes decorated the paper, much different than the typical models that one would see coming from Junkrat. "Is this for a new project?"

  
Junkrat crossed the room over to the bed and stood next to her. "Uh, you could say that." He reached down to pick up the papers. Carefully rolling them up in his hands.

  
"Could I take a look?" She asked. "Perhaps I could assist in the designs?"

  
Junkrat quickly shook his head, the papers crinkling slightly in his metal grip as the pitch of his voiced raising slightly. "It's nothin', really. Just a little side project I picked up." He cleared his throat and stored the papers inside a drawer of his bedside table. "So, what you doin' here?"

  
A light smile crossed her lips, with her arms folding in front of her. "I promised I would see you didn't I?"

  
He smirked. "Heh, right, right. Guess I just didn't think you'd actually keep it."

There was a sudden heavy knock on the door. Satya's gaze flashed towards the sound as it felt like her stomach jumped up into her chest. ' _Someone's here? Now?_ ' She couldn't let anymore of the crew realize there might be something going on between the two of them. She wasn't even sure _she_ was ready herself! Grabbing Junkrat's arm, Satya hurried over to the closet and whipped it open, pushing him inside. "Hide! Quickly!"

  
He stumbled inside with a 'thud' as he bumped into the back wall, cursing under his breath on the impact. "I'm hidin,' I'm hidin.'"

  
Satya closed the closet door and ran her fingers through her hair. _'Just stay calm and pretend you aren't hiding a bizarrely handsome lunatic in your closet.'_

"Wait a tick," Junkrat's voice came from inside the closet as he opened it again and stuck his head out, one eye squinted, "ain't this my room?"

  
Realization hit her like a brick right as the door began to unlock. _'How on Earth did I forget this isn't my room!?_ ' The handle turned, and Satya's eyes widened. ' _OH GODS!_ '' Without even having time to think, she threw herself into the closet just as the door was opening.

  
"Oof! Christ Sym, ya tryin' to bruise me up again?" Junkrat groaned as Satya collided right into his chest, the closet door closing behind her. His height was making it impossible to stand up straight inside of the cramped closet, so he was awkwardly hunched at the shoulders with Satya wedged right up against him.

  
"Shhh!" She scolded in a harsh whisper, raising her chin to look try and look at him properly. There was virtually zero room for too much movement without her accidentally bumping open the door with her backside. "Talking loudly defeats the purpose of hiding. Who have you given access to your room?"

  
"It's probly Roadie," He started, moving an arm to reach behind her to crack open the door. "he got access for being m'bodyguard 'n all. We were gonna have us a little mayhem down in the hangar today to test out my new batch of bombs to make sure they work." He giggled.

  
Satya was going to pretend she didn't just hear that for now as she craned her neck to try and take a peek out of the door behind her as Junkrat carefully held it open. Lo and Behold, Roadhog lumbered across the room before stopping in front of a chair in the corner and plopping himself down on it.

"How long is he going to be there?" She asked.

  
Junkrat shrugged, his Australian accent creating quite the interesting sound as he tried to keep his voice down to whisper. "Dunno, somethin' like an hour maybe?"

  
" _An hour?_ " Satya hissed through her teeth. "We can't be in here that long!" Realizing that she was unintentionally raising her voice, she gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. The two stood silently for a moment, waiting for the large man outside to acknowledge their presence.

  
Nothing.

  
Letting her hand drop from her lips with a sigh of relief, Satya lowered her voice again. "Go shoo him away!"

  
Junkrat moved his hand from the door to the wall to brace his balance. "What? Now?" The closet door quietly closed shut again as he stared down at her. "Can't just go bursting out while he's been out there for 10 minutes. He'll think I've gone mental for just sittin' in here for no reason."

"You are certainly _something_." She mumbled under her breath as she reached down into her pocket to fish out her phone while Junkrat snickered at her comment. "Shh." She scolded one more time before she brought her phone screen up between the two of them.

  
Junkrat adjusted his uncomfortable stance as best he could without making too much noise. Lowering his head to gently rest his forehead against hers, he peeked at her screen upside down. "Whatcha doin'?"

  
She froze at the feeling on top of her head. While innocent, the gesture felt oddly intimate, especially while smushed together in a dark, cramped closet. She quietly cleared her throat and continued to tap away on the small keyboard. "Getting us out of here."

**::Satya** \- I have a favor to ask of you.

  
The two of them stared down at the phone screen for what felt like an eternity before it lit up again. McCree's name flashed in an incoming message.

  
**::Jesse** \- Sure, shoot.

  
Junkrat raised a brow. "The cowboy? The hell ya textin' him for?"

  
She gave him a small shove to the shoulder before once again tapping on the keys, angling the phone away from his vision.

  
**::Satya** \- I need you to come to Jamison's room and get Mako out of here.

  
**::Jesse** \- Like right now?

  
**::Satya** \- Immediately.

  
**::Jesse** \- Oh uh, I'm kinda hanging out with Hanzo. Could it wait a bit?

  
**::Satya** \- Please, it's an emergency!

  
**::Jesse** \- Lol, you and Junk-boy got a hot date?

  
She flushed. It was getting _entirely_ too warm in this tight space.

  
**::Satya** \- JESSE!

  
**::Jesse** \- BOY HOWDY! That's a yes! I got you, on my way!

 

She snapped her phone shut in frustration and shoved it back into her pocket. "This entire situation is _ridiculous_."

  
"He comin' to spring us outta here?" Junkrat asked.

  
"Yes, though it may be a few moments. We will just have to wait until he gets here."

  
A high-pitched groan sounded from Junkrat's throat as he tried to adjust his position. "This ain't really the most comfortable place to be right now."

  
"It won't be long. We just have to be patient." She said. Though from the many hours spent working together, Satya was very much aware that patience was not a virtue that Junkrat possessed. Then again, even _she_ was feeling antsy while being pressed up against Junkrat's toned form. She sighed, giving him a pointed look. "Or at least _try_ to be patient."

  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll do m'best, it's just," He squirmed a bit against her, pulling his head away from hers and let out a breath. "gettin' a little restless here. Do ya gotta be moving around so much?"

"You're the one who can't seem to sit still." Satya said while she ignored the slang mumbled from Junkrat's lips that sounded like...'crack a fat'? Whatever that could possibly mean was beyond her. She just took in a deep breath to calm down her nerves. The fact that she was stuck inside of a narrow space with Junkrat, on top of the idea that Jesse, (who was under the impression that the two of them were on a _hot date_ ), was on his way to to liberate them was absolutely stressing her out.

' _Try to calm yourself.'_ She thought to herself. _'Don't think about how you are just steps away to being found by Jamison's massive bodyguard while hiding with him in a small closet. Don't think about how warm it suddenly got in said closet. And **definitely**  don't think about what it would be like to be beneath this crazy man while you claw at his back during a night of passion. What? Gods Satya **think of something else.** '_  She mentally kicked herself as she brought herself back to reality. keeping her gaze in front of her, she focused on the faded bruising across Junkrat's torso. Being reminded of the mission prior, she figured the topic would take her mind off of the situation and had to ask. "Why did you two come back for me?"

  
Junkrat squinted down at her. "Come again?"

  
"On the mission when you two pulled me up to the roof. No one in their right mind would think I would have had a chance."

  
Despite the darkness, the familiar glint of gold appeared in the corners of his mouth. "Look who you're talkin' to." He stifled a snicker. "In all seriousness, c'mon Sym, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a real bombshell out in the fight. Knew you'd make it through, and couldn't very well let ya have all the fun to yourself."

  
"Well, I don't think I've given a proper thank you yet." Tentatively, she let her arms wrap around his midsection and leaned forward to rest her cheek against the smooth plain of his chest. "Thank you."

He stood stiffly for a few moments before returning the gesture with a grin, gliding his arms around her back and placing his chin on the top of her head. "O'course love."

  
Satya closed her eyes and smiled to herself. The strong beat of his heart resonated in her ear. It was an odd comfort, the soothing rhythm calming her nerves of the situation. The fact that being in this position didn't bother her, made her think that maybe...Maybe having some kind of relationship with this madman wouldn't be so bad?

There was a knock on the door, McCree's voice could be heard out in the hall. "Anybody home?"

  
Roadhog grumbled and stood up from his seat, making his way over to answer the door. He swung it open to reveal both McCree and Hanzo standing out in the hall.

  
"Hey there big guy!" McCree started. "Hanzo and I were wondering if we could get your help with something?"

  
There was a long, drawn out sigh that rumbled within Roadhog's chest.

"Great!" McCree continued. "Y'see, we're trying to figure out who's the better shot between the two of us," His voice trailed off as they mosied down the hallway, the door closing behind Roadhog as they went.

  
Silence.

  
"Think we're clear?" Junkrat asked as he removed an arm from Satya's back to take a peek out of the closet again.

  
She looked over her shoulder. "I think so."

  
Junkrat pushed the door open to let Satya step back out. She glanced down at herself and smoothed out her top. Throwing herself into a closet to hide from a comrade was certainly not on her list of things to do today. Could have been worse, she supposed.

"Sooooo," He started, running a hand through his sharp widows peak. "got any other plans today?"

  
Satya brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Was hoping to get some testing done on my teleporter later this evening."

  
"Need a hand? Could swing by after me n' Roadie test out m'bombs."

  
She smiled lightly. "Company would certainly be welcome."

  
"Alright love, I'll be there. You could tag along with me n' the big lug down in the hangar for some fireworks if ya want."

  
Shaking her head, Satya stepped up to Junkrat on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his face turning a shade of pink. "I will not be a part of your explosive shenanigans. I'll see you in the workshop later tonight?"

  
"R-right! Yeah, catch ya later Sym."

  
She stepped back and made her way to leave. As she opened the door, she cast a glance back over her shoulder. "I believe Torbjörn will be out tonight, so we should have it to ourselves for the evening. And, I think you can call me Satya from now on, Jamison." Her smile brightened as she left his room.

  
Junkrat shuffled over to his bed and let himself flop down onto it and stared at the ceiling, The image of her smiling is now forever burned into his mind. "Christ, she's so beautiful. _Satya_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw it takes you twice as long to write something than you originally intended because writing is hard, orz. If the writing goes as intended, either the next chapter or the following chapter will have some adult fun times. Just as a final warning before said chapter is published. :) Thanks for stopping by <3
> 
> Feel free to poke me on the [tumblr! ](http://overwatchingthebooty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
